Goatdgos and Demons Don't Mix
by Winter -iel -o burzum
Summary: Book Four: This is a crossover fic with YYH & Petshop of Horrors. What happens when the beloved Tchan gets shipped to Japan and is now in the care of two crzed Tchan fans? Read to find out. Please R&R better then it sounds! Needs to be revised
1. Pillow Fights and a Petshop

Winter: Hello there and welcome to the first chapter of "Goatdogs and Demons Don't Mix!"  
  
Wisdom: That's an interesting title...  
  
Winter: Dream gave it to me cause I needed one for this story. So thanks Dream! Now since people are pissy about author notes Hiei do the Disclaimer!  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH or Pet Shop of Horrors. Hinote belongs to her friend Mike and Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony and Freckles a.k.a Tenka belong to Dreamchasereternity.  
  
Winter: ON WITH THE FANFIC!  
  
Chapter One: Pillow fights and a Petshop:  
  
Flash, Autumn and Hinote were sitting in the basement playing Super Smash Bros. While Hiei sat on the backrest of the couch and watched out of sheer boredom.  
  
"Oh shit oh damn oh shit oh damn," said Flash over an over again. (A/N: That's what I say when I'm losing)  
  
Hinote who was also losing to Autumn had his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Hinote had light brown somewhat curly hair that was always messy and watched the screen with his hazel eyes.  
  
The girl with the black hair and silver bangs had just lost her last life and glared at a girl with dark hair sitting next to her on the floor.  
  
"Yes! Flash is gone and now I have pikushii-chan to deal with," chirped the girl sitting next to Flash and Hinote.  
  
"ITS DUCK-CHILD!!!" yelled Hinote.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Pikushii-chan," said the two girls in union.  
  
Hiei hid a laugh behind his hand.  
  
Hinote turned from the screen and glared at the two girls. Autumn took this chance to kill Hinote's person. The screen showed up to show Flash's person in 3rd Hinote in 2nd and Autumn in 1st.  
  
"Ahha oh yeah who's good?" said Autumn doing a dance from where she sat in between Hinote and Flash.  
  
The two teens nodded at each other then picked up a pillow hitting Autumn in the face with both at the same time. Autumn glared at them both girls then pulled out a pillow and started hitting Hinote with it.  
  
"Hey! Why can't you hit Flash?" he wined as he covered his head.  
  
"Because Flash hits back," said Autumn hitting him with the pillow.  
  
"But THAT'S NO Fair!" complained Hinote.  
  
"Well life isn't fair get used to it," said Hiei.  
  
Hinote grabbed his pillow and threw it at Hiei. Hiei got hit smack in the face and glared at Hinote who laughed nervously. Hiei threw the pillow at Hinote the grabbed another one hitting Flash with it.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" yelled Autumn and Hinote at the same time.  
  
The four demons started hitting each other with pillows. After about twenty minutes of hitting each other with the pillows the four friends fell to the ground. Flash and Autumn's hair was messy and Hinote's cheek was red from where Hiei "anciently" hit him. Hiei's face was red from where Flash smacked him.  
  
Suddenly Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara came walking down the stairs. Autumn jumped to her feet ran over to Kurama and glomped him. Kurama being used to this caught Autumn and didn't fall down this time.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top with sneakers. Kuwabara sat next to him. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top. Kurama was wearing his Phoenix outfit from the movie.  
  
Autumn jumped over to the couch and pushed Yusuke off sitting in his spot. She was wearing a pair of blue Capri pants and a green shirt with flowers on it. Hinote was wearing a pair of tan pants with a back shirt that had a white skull on it.  
  
Flash and Hiei were sitting on the floor and looked up at them. Hiei was wearing his black pants with the four white belts and a black tank top showing his muscular form. Flash was sitting next to him wearing black pants with glow in the dark strips out lining it (for you who know me my glow in the dark pants with Kendal tries stealing from me) and a black shirt that says 'cute but psycho' on it with the Happy Bunny.  
  
"Aw does the new couple want to sit next to each other?" teased Yusuke.  
  
Since he was now standing in front of them Flash kicked straight up hitting him below the belt. Yusuke fell over in pain.  
  
"ITAI!!!!!!! COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST KILLED ME INSTEAD?!" he yelled.  
  
Autumn, Hinote and Kuwabara pointed and laughed at Yusuke. Hiei smirked. Kurama turned to Flash.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," he said.  
  
"Ouch even I felt that," winced Hinote.  
  
Flash shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile in Chinatown LA:  
  
A man that looked to be in his twenties walked into a pet shop. He had blonde hair that was pulled back into a rat's tail. He had a frown on his face as he walked. The man wore a pair of blue jeans with a white tee shirt. At his side was a gun.  
  
"Ah good morning detective," said a man that was pouring some tea.  
  
He had a little less then shoulder length dark hair. He had long nails and wore a Chinese style looking dress with a dragon on it. He would look much like a girl but the only difference is he's flat.  
  
"Hey D," said the detective as he sat down on the couch.  
  
_"Big bro!"_ yelled a small little boy running up to the detective. He looked much like the one he called big bro.  
  
"Hey Chris," said the detective pulling the child into his lap.  
  
Many animals here hanging around the best shop watching the three humans. A raccoon hopped onto the couch and sat next to Chris.  
  
"Has anyone seen T-chan?" asked a cat.  
  
Many no's came from the animals. The cat went up to Chris and meowed at him.  
  
"What about you?" she asked.  
  
_"No I haven't Neko-sama, he's prolly sleeping,"_ replied the boy.  
  
There was a knock at the door. D came trotting back into the room and opened it.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"I have a package for a Count D," said the UPS man.  
  
"I am the Count," said D taking the box.  
  
"If you can just sign here," said the man giving a clipboard and a pen to D.  
  
D took the clipboard and pen then signed it Count D. He gave it back to the man.  
  
"Oh and if you could deliver this," said D giving the man a rather large box.  
  
The man nodded then walked off. D picked the box back up and walked over to the table.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Leon the detective.  
  
"I know a man in Japan and he has a cat along with man other prized animals that are kept at different places," said D.  
  
"And...?" pressed Leon.  
  
"He needed help with something so I agreed and I got this in return," said D pulling out a very nice looking cake.  
  
Leon fell over anime style with ten sweat drops. _'Should've seen it coming but a cake!? He's the worst criminal I've ever seen!'_  
  
D laughed as he cut the cake and eat it. "My this is the best cake I've ever tasted!"  
  
A dog walked over to the table and pawed at D's leg. D looked down.  
  
"Aw do you want some?" he asked.  
  
The dog barked in agreement. D gave a piece to the dog then went back to eating. Chris was looking through the box and pulled out a picture.  
  
_"Hey D is this them?"_ asked Chris showing the picture to D.  
  
D looked took the picture and nodded. "Yes that is Bill and Mary."  
  
"Lemme see that!" said Leon taking the picture from D and looked at it.  
  
The picture looked like it was a Christmas picture. Mary and Bill were standing behind a chair that Flash was sitting in. Mary was wearing a red power work suit with her grayish hair pulled back into a tight bun, she wore red high heels to match. Bill was wearing a pair of nice black pants and shoes. He was wearing a red sweater with a Christmas tree on it with presents falling around it.  
  
Flash sat in the chair with her legs closed in front of her and her feet to the side, her hands rested in her lap. She wore a black dress that had thin straps and ended above the knee. Over the dress was a lace covering that was also black and gave Flash sleeves that opened up at the end. Around her neck was a crystal pendant that almost looked like a flower (Like Arewn's from LOTR; don't own). On her feet she wore black sandals that had a high heel. For her hair her silver bangs were pulled back but a little bit was out so it stayed right in front of her ears (her hair is half up and half down). She wore her black eye makeup, with silver lip-gloss and wasn't smiling. But she still looked pretty.  
  
"Who's the girl with the freaky golden eyes?" asked Leon staring at the picture.  
  
"Oh that is Flash the girl that they adopted," answered D.  
  
"Hm she's not that bad looking," said Leon still looking at the picture.  
  
"SHE'S ONLY 15 YOU HENTAI!" yelled D.  
  
Leon jumped back a little. "I didn't mean it in that way!"  
  
D: -.-;;  
  
"Sure you didn't."  
  
_"Can I see it again?"_ asked Chris.  
  
Leon handed him the picture then started to eat. Chris looked at the picture. A lot of animals crowded around him to see. As Chris was looking at the picture, for a second instead of seeing Flash he saw a female lion sitting on the chair. He blinked again and saw Flash.  
  
_"Did anyone else see that?"_ asked the boy.  
  
"See what?" asked the animals.  
  
_"Oh never mind,"_ said the boy looking at the picture again. _"She sure is pretty though..."  
_  
"How could you say that?" asked the raccoon. "I'm more prettier then her!"  
  
Chris's sweat dropped. He went over to D and tugged on his sleeve. D looked at him.  
  
_"I was looking at the picture and instead of the girl I saw a lion for a second,"_ said Chris.  
  
D smiled down on him. "That maybe but don't you worry about it."  
  
Chris frowned and nodded.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Winter: Well I thought I would end it there since I've been working on this chapter for a while.  
  
Wisdom: If you have any questions about the Petshop of Horrors you can IM Winter on aim her Sn is SenkoNoAnoAkari.  
  
Hiei: Now review or else!  
  
Wisdom: Please review!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!  
  
::Credits start going:: 


	2. Tap Dancing Goats

Winter: Welcome to the next chapter of "Goatdogs and Demons Don't Mix!"

Wisdom: Winter is sorry for the wait, she is still on her dad's computer but it will be awhile until she gets hers back so she'll be working on all of her fanfics on this computer.

Winter: Yeah I got really sick of it and I feel bad about my readers because I haven't updated there (same stories from here). So I'll be working on everything on this computer. Oh and I just got back from vacation and I have a lot of sun burn and the most awful thing happened to me...

Hiei: Well you do seem different...

Winter: I GOT A TAN ::cries::

Wisdom and Hiei: ::Sweat drop::

Hiei: How is that bad?

Winter: I like really pale skin...I'm an albino at heart

Wisdom: Right then so let's do the disclaimer before you scare the readers away.

Hiei: What readers?

Winter: Baka nomi!

Hiei: ::Snickers::

Wisdom: -.- Well Winter doesn't own YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belong to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belong to her friend Mike.

Chapter Two: Tap Dancing Goats:

Yusuke was lying down on the couch with a bag of ice in the lower belt area from where Flash had kicked him earlier. Autumn and Hinote were sitting on the floor fighting over the remote. Flash was sitting in her special chair while Hiei and Kurama sat on top of the backrest to the couch. Kuwabara was sitting on the floor as well.

Hinote finally got the remote from Autumn but before he could say 'moose berry pie' Autumn tackled him. Hinote was on his back trying to keep the remote away from Autumn as she started to bite and scratch at him. Hinote squealed in pain as Autumn dug her teeth into his arm.

Flash rolled her eyes as Kurama scowled at Autumn.

"Autumn! Sit!" he scowled.

Autumn jumped off from Hinote and sat obediently on the floor next to the couch. Hinote sat up all scratched and had a big bite mark on his left arm.

"HAHA VICTORY IS MINE!" cheered Hinote in a Stewie voice from Family Guy (don't own but I wish I did)

Flash dozing in and out perked up and looked around.

"Stewie!! Where is that dictator baby that has a life goal in killing his mother then become ruler of the world but will probably never go through with that plan because he'll meet someone like Keiko and she'll stop him and then I'll have to kill her," said Flash in one breath looking around franticly.

"Who?" asked Kurama.

Flash, Hinote and Autumn pointed at Kurama with there left hand and covered there mouth with there right and gasped all at the same time.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO STEWIE IS?!" cried Autumn.

"I'm sorry?" asked Kurama.

"You better be!" yelled Hinote.

The three teens went on about how Kurama didn't know whom Stewie was. Kurama turned to Hiei.

"Do you know?" he asked.

"Its some thing from a show they watch," answered the fire demon.

"Oh..."

"Actually," stated Autumn.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"If you think about it Stewie almost reminds me of nomi I mean Hiei," said Autumn correcting herself hearing a growl from Hiei.

"You know your right," said Hinote putting a finger to his lips.

"Yup Hiei was out to take over the world until he met Flash," chirped Autumn.

"So then would that mean Flash is like Keiko?" asked Kuwabara who decided to join the conversation.

"Hey I think he's right," said Hinote.

Autumn and Hinote turned to each other then started laughing. Like on TV Flash came up behind them all shadowy clenching a fist with that "pulse" on her head.

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" she asked.

Autumn and Hinote froze up with many sweat drops and chattering teeth.

"N-no why would we?" stuttered Autumn.

"Yeah after all your you," stuttered Hinote. "Violent, coffee addicted, have knives and other sharp objects and short."

"What was that?" asked Flash.

"Uh did I say short? I mean violent? Yeah violent!" said Hinote rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

Autumn and Hinote looked at each other and nodded then started bowing at Flash's feet.

"Please for gives us Keiko I mean Flash!" they said in union.

Kuwabara and Yusuke started laughing while Kurama sighed in frustration. Hiei just sat there watching the three teens put on a show. Flash rolled her eyes and went back over to her seat.

"Stop it or I will take away the pocky," said Flash.

The two friends gasped and went back to fighting over the remote. Everyone sighed showing there breath as they watched the channels rapidly change.

Meanwhile upstairs the doorbell rang and Bill answered it. Bill was a man in his late forties dressed in a nice sweater and tan pants to match. On his feet he wore white tennis shoes.

"Package for a Bill," said the UPS man.

"That is I," said Bill taking the large box and placing it down.

"If you just put your name here and here," said the man pointing at two lines on a document.

Bill did so then thanked the man as he closed the door.

"Hey what's in the box?" asked a brown haired girl that appeared to be in her thirties.

"It's a package from the Count, Trish," answered Bill.

Trish nodded and went over to a table and started dusting. A fluffy white cat with a snooty look walked into the room and meowed as she sniffed the box.

"That's right Fluffy some cat toys for you," said Bill kneeling down and opening the box.

As soon as the box opened T-chan in his goat form jumped out of the box wearing a tux with a cane and a hat. He started tap dancing around a confused Bill and Fluffy then tap danced right out the door.

(Wisdom: WINTER!

Winter: WHAT?!

Wisdom: You can't do that!

Winter: AND WHY NOT?

Wisdom: Because then the story would end right there!

Winter: Oh...)

Rewrite: Bill opened the box and peered inside to see some sort of weird looking goat passed out with swirls for eyes. Kitty nip and other cat treats and toys were half eat were around him.

"What the hell?" asked Bill picking up the weird looking goat.

Fluffy hissed at him then scoffed off up the stairs. Suddenly T-chan woke up and stared at Bill who stared back. This went on for a couple of minutes before T-chan's stomach growled then he smirked evilly at Bill then bit his hand.

"OWW!!" yelled Bill shacking his hand.

The yell caused Trish to turn around and the seven friends from downstairs to run up with Yusuke dragging behind.

"What's wrong Bill?" asked Flash.

"Get it off!" yelled Bill keeping his arm still.

Autumn perked up. "My glomp cute animals sense is going off. WHERE IS THE GLOMPABLE CREATURE!?"

Autumn started looking around franticly then spotted T-chan hanging onto Bill's hand. Autumn smiled as T-chan's eyes winded in fear. Autumn started running and tackled T-chan getting him off of Bill's hand.

"Tweedledee (My nick name for Dream)! SIT!" yelled Flash.

Autumn let go of T-chan and sat down looking at Flash. Flash stared back.

"DAMN IT! I want my cookie!" growled Autumn showing her teeth and nails.

"Oh that," said Flash tossing her a cookie.

Autumn jumped at it then ran off under the coffee table then started laughing insanely as she hugged the cookie. Everyone looked at her then turned back to T-chan who was getting up.

"Aw its so cute!" said Flash kneeling down next to him and petting him behind the ear.

T-chan smiled enjoying the pampering.

"Are we going to keep him?" Flash asked hopefully to Bill.

"Well I wasn't even expecting him," said Bill. "He came in the mail with Fluffy's cat stuff."

The guys crowed around Flash and T-chan to look at him.

"Hey what is this thing?" asked Kuwabara poking at it.

T-chan growled and bit Kuwabara's hand. This caused Kuwabara to yelp. But T-chan imminently let go.

"_Gack he tastes bad,"_ said T-chan to himself.

"I better call the Count," said Bill getting up.

"And I'll get the first aid kit," said Trish running into the kitchen.

The seven friends waited on the floor with T-chan watching Bill talk on the phone with the count.

"Okay see you then," said Bill then hung up.

"Well?" asked Flash.

"His name is Totetsu also known as T-chan," said Bill. "He was sent here by mistake and the Count will be here in a week to bring him back to the US."

"Aw man he's so cute I wanted to keep him," said Flash petting T-chan with Autumn.

The goat smiled and made a sound of happiness. Hiei and Kurama who were now standing sighed.

"This is going to be a long week," said Kurama.

Hiei sighed in agreement.

End Chapter:

Winter: Well its six pages in word so I think I did pretty good.

Wisdom: Yeah.

Winter: So if you have any questions or anything you can put it in your review and look for the answers in my profile. Now finish it Hiei.

Hiei: Review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

::Credits start going::


	3. Tchan's POV and Autumn's Beaver

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Goatdogs and Demons Don't Mix!"

Wisdom: Well your happy...

Winter: No not really just bored so I thought that I would just write fanfic chapters today...

Wisdom: Okay.

Winter: Hiei do the disclaimer!

Hiei: ::Growls:: Winter doesn't own YYH and PSOH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir.

Winter: ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter Three: T-chan's POV and Autumn's Beaver

**T-chan's POV:**

I woke up yesterday to find myself looking at a strange man who just starred back at me. Turns out I must have fell asleep in the box that D was going to mail to some far away place. I don't know where I am. Turns out I eat some cat food or something from the box so that white fluff ball is mad at me. Not like I care anyway.

They fed me some kind of meat it wasn't that bad but I still prefer human. Though I may become a plant eater after I bit that things hand with the dead animal on top of his head. Those two girls are like in love with me, or something! They keep petting me and talking about how cute I am! Hehe I can get used to that.

T-chan smiled widely as he sat there on a big fluffy red pillow in the corner of Flash's room. He looked around and frowned.

"_I want attention damn it!"_ he yelled. _"Damn people! Get over here and pet me!"_

T-chan growled. _"Stupid humans and their prison thing that they have to go to during the day!"_

Suddenly Hiei walked past the door with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing his black pants and boots with a red tank top.

"_Hey you! Spiky thing! Get over here and pet me!"_ said T-chan.

A minute passed and Hiei didn't turn back to pet him T-chan growled.

"_Argh! They can't understand me!"_

So the goatdog got up and ran out of the room looking down the way Hiei went.

"_Now where did he get to?"_ asked T-chan then started to sniff around.

Once he got the fire demons sent T-chan took off running down the hall to where Hiei was. T-chan pushed a big door open and peered in. Inside the room he saw big bookshelves with many books. A couch and a couple of chairs were there also.

T-chan walked all the way into the room looking around.

_"This reminds me of the pet shop for some reason..."_

T-chan looked up and saw Hiei standing on a latter looking for a book. Hiei didn't seem to notice him. T-chan fluffed up his fur and glared at the fire demon. Suddenly from downstairs there was a loud sound that seemed like a door slammed.

"Hiei!! T-chan! I'm home!" yelled Flash.

Flash looked around and came trotting up the stairs and went to Hiei's room and peered in.

"Nomi?" she asked.

Seeing that no one was there she went to the library. She walked in and picked up T-chan.

"There you are! I missed you!" she said petting T-chan on the head.

Hiei's eyes winded in shock thinking that Flash was talking about him. Remember he doesn't know T-chan is there.

"Flash..." he muttered.

Flash was smiling and laughing as she petted T-chan. She looked up and spotted Hiei.

"What are you doing up there?" she asked.

Hiei slid down the latter and turned around to see Flash holding T-chan. He fell over anime style with ten sweat drops.

'_She was talking about that thing not me...'_ he thought to himself.

Hiei let out a big sigh and looked up to see Flash holding out a hand for him.

"You okay their nomi?" she asked.

Hiei growled and took Flash's hand. She helped him up and looked at the book in his other hand.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked.

"A book on mythological creatures," said Hiei.

Flash nodded and went to the door.

"I'm going to the park later do you want to come?" she asked.

Hiei gave his most famous reply. "Hn."

Flash rolled her eyes and went to her room to get changed out of her school uniform. She placed T-chan down on the bed and slipped behind a changing screen pulling her uniform off.

A minute later Flash came out from behind the screen wearing a pair of black pants with straps in the back. She ad a stud belt to help hold them up and a red tube top. She went over to her dresser and mirror and started putting on dark black eye shadow with black eyeliner.

Hiei opened the door and sat down on the bed next to T-chan.

"So I take it that you're coming?" asked Flash running a brush through her hair.

"Hn."

Flash sighed and went over putting on her cons. She dumped out her backpack and placed her sketchbook and a couple of pencils in there. She placed a collar around Hiei's neck then attached a leash to it.

Hiei growled at Flash. Flash blinked then started laughing as she looked at Hiei.

"Sorry Hiei," she said taking to collar off of him and putting it on T-chan.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Iunno I'm out of it today that's all," said Flash. "C'mon let's go."

T-chan jumped off the bed clawing at the collar as Flash took her bag.

"_Ack! Get it off! Its gonna eat meeee!"_ whimpered T-chan.

Flash chuckled. "Come on T-chan."

T-chan followed Flash out the door and down the stairs with Hiei following behind them.

At the park: (Yes I'm that lazy)

Flash was sitting under a tree drawing a picture of T-chan. Hiei was sleeping up on a tree branch with his arms behind his head.

"T-chan sit still," said Flash.

T-chan blinked but sat there trying not to move.

"T-CHAN!!!" yelled a voice and ran up to him and glomped him.

T-chan struggled as Autumn hugged him.

"Autumn! Sit!" yelled Kurama as him and Hinote ran up to them.

Autumn dropped T-chan and saluted.

"Yes sir fox pansy person!" she said then sat down looking at him.

Kurama sighed and sat down on the grass. Hinote was standing next to him with his hands on his knees panting.

"God you run fast!!" he yelled then collapsed.

Autumn pawed at Kurama.

"Where's my cookie?" she whined.

"I don't have anymore..." said Kurama.

Autumn's eye narrowed and she slowly turned to glare at Hinote.

"DIEE!!" she yelled pouncing on Hinote then started attacking him.

"EEEE HELP MEEEEE!!" wailed Hinote.

Kurama gave a heavy sigh then turned to Flash.

"What are you drawing?" he asked ignoring Autumn and Hinote.

"OW IT HURTS ACK NO MY LEG!!" yelled Hinote in the back round.

"I'm drawing a picture of T-chan," said Flash not looking up.

"SOMEONE HELP MEE! OW!" yelled Hinote.

"Um Kurama, Autumn is killing Hinote by the way," said Flash.

Kurama sighed. "Autumn, Hinote freeze!!"

Autumn and Hinote froze blinking. Autumn had Hinote in a headlock as she duck her teeth into his arm. Hinote's other arm was in the air along with his legs.

Flash rolled her eyes at Tweedledee (Autumn) and Tweedledum (Hinote).

"Bakas," she muttered.

"Can we move now?" asked Hinote.

"No/Yes," said Hiei and Kurama at the same time.

"NOMI!!!" yelled Autumn and jumped up going over to Hiei. "I missed torturing you!!"

"Funny I don't," said Hiei looking down from the tree.

"_Of all of the people to get mailed to I get the insane ones,"_ said T-chan.

"So are you coming down or do I have to get my beaver of all mighty doom and get your down?" asked Autumn.

"Um since when do you have a beaver?" asked Kurama.

"Since I stole it from the zoo," answered Autumn. "I mean since I found it! I didn't steal any beaver from the zoo what are you talking about?"

Kurama's sweat dropped. Hinote started laughing. Flash rolled her eyes and went back to drawing while Hiei muttered something that sounded like 'baka kitsune'.

Autumn jumped up and snapped her fingers. A door appeared from the middle of nowhere. She opened the door and walked in. Many random things came flying out of it as Autumn said 'nope, no, iie, hey I found that random object I just realized was missing!' Finally the others head insane laughter as Autumn jumped out of the door holding a sleeping beaver.

She walked over to the tree and pulled on its tail so you could hear a chainsaw sound. But instead of cutting down the tree she took the beaver and threw it at Hiei hitting him in the head and causing him to fall out of the tree with a thud.

"Finished! How do you like it T-chan?" Flash asked T-chan showing him the picture.

"_Hey! She got my good side!" _said T-chan with a smile.

"I'll take that as a good work," said Flash putting the book away.

Hiei got up and drew his katana growling at Autumn.

"You will pay for that Kitsune," said Hiei.

Autumn yelped then started running away with Hiei behind her.

"HIEI! YOU CAN'T KILL HER!" yelled Kurama chasing after Hiei.

"Hey wait for me!" yelled Hinote then started limping after them.

Flash sighed and placed her bag's strap over her shoulder.

"C'mon let's go make sure I get coffee out of this," she told T-chan.

The two started running after the three.

"HIEI!!! SIT!!" yelled Kurama.

End Chapter:

Winter: Okay that was a pretty pointless chapter...

Hiei: Your telling me.

Winter: Quiet nomi.

Hiei: ::Glares::

Winter: ::Glares back::

Wisdom: ::Sighs:: Well anyway since Winter doesn't really know what to write for six more chapters (a chapter a day since T-chan will only be there for a week), you are free to flood Winter's inbox with ideas or suggestions. If you do give her an idea and she likes it she will put in the disclaimer that the idea belongs to you and put your name in the special thanks in her profile. So please review!

Winter: And may the sporks be with you!!

::Credits start going::


	4. Firedog for the Day Part 1

Warning: This chapter is being written by the lack of sleep, coffee, sugar and food. Oh and you can't forget talking to Dream this very moment over Aim.

Winter: WHHEEEEEEEE!!! HEY THERE EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "GOATDOGS AND DEMONS DON'T MIX!!!!!!!"

Wisdom and Hiei: Are you feeling okay...?

Winter: NOOOOOOOOOOPE!!

Wisdom: Hiei do the Disclaimer!

Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH and PSOH. Hinote belongs to her friend Mike. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony and the idea of this chapter belongs to Dreamchasereternity.

Winter: AND NOW YOU'RE RANDOM AND POINTLESS FANFIC CHAPTER!

Chapter Four: Firedog for the Day Part 1:

Yusuke's locker slammed shut right when he was about to close it.

"Oh hey Flash didn't see you _all the way down there_," snickered Yusuke.

The black and silver haired girl glared at him with her golden eyes. Yusuke gave a nervous laugh. Flash stood up straight so she could somewhat look Yusuke in the eye.

"I need you to do something for me," she said as they started walking towards the doors. The school bell rang for them to go home ten minutes ago and Yusuke wanted out.

"No I will not dress in a dux and tap dance for your class project," said Yusuke in habit.

"Um that's not what I was going to ask," blinked Flash.

"The answer is still no," said Yusuke going to open the door.

Flash grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled down so they were eye level.

"Your going to go to my house and have Hiei bring me some real clothes and none of this school crap," said Flash meaning the school uniform she was wearing. "Then you are going to take T-chan for a walk."

"Why me? I still have trouble sitting from when he bit me in the ass when we went back to your house from the park yesterday," wined Yusuke.

"Because I said so and I have to stay after for detention," said Flash letting go of Yusuke letting him stand up straight.

"Hey guys!" called Kuwabara as he ran up to them. He was wearing his normal blue outfit.

"Hey Kuwabara," said Yusuke.

Flash just glared at him.

"What's going on?" asked Kuwabara.

"You and Yusuke are going to go to my house and take T-chan for a walk," said Flash.

"We are?" blinked Kuwabara.

"Yuup! So hurry up! T-chan gets impatient oh and tell Hiei to bring me some real clothes!" said Flash then ran down the hallway before Yusuke could threaten her.

"HEY YOU GET BACK HERE!! YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!" yelled Yusuke jumping around waving his fists in the air like a complete idiot.

Suddenly something came flying from down the hall and hit Yusuke right in the head. He fell over backwards with swirl for eyes. Kuwabara looked down at him and tapped him with his foot.

"Hey Urameshi wake up," said the idiot.

Yusuke sat up and shook his head then picked up the object that hit him in the head. It appeared to be a shoe. Yusuke turned it over and on the bottom it said 'Property of Shuichi Minamino.'

"What the hell?" asked Yusuke.

Suddenly the famous red head appeared out of nowhere and ran up to Yusuke with only one shoe on.

"MY SHOE!!!!!!" he yelled as he grabbed the shoe from Yusuke and hugged it.

Suddenly he looked around still hugging the shoe. Then he noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Oh, hello guys," he said nervously then put his shoe back on.

The three boys stared there staring at each other then all of the sudden Kurama disappeared again.

"That was...different," said Kuwabara.

"I blame Autumn," said Yusuke standing up then stalked off to Flash's house with Kuwabara following.

At Flash's:

"HIEI!!!!" yelled Yusuke as he opened the door.

"YO SHORTY!!!!" yelled Kuwabara.

Now before you could say Got Moose? Hiei came running down the stairs and stopped in front of Kuwabara glaring up at him.

"What do you want?" he asked with no emotion.

"Flash is stuck in detention and she wants you to bring her clothes," said Yusuke.

Hiei growled and nodded then started going up the stairs. With nothing better to do the two bakas followed him. Hiei led them to Flash's room.

"She lets you in here when she's not home?" asked Yusuke.

"Only if I have to get something for her," said Hiei going over to the closet.

T-chan jumped off of his pillow and looked around the room for Flash. When he realized Flash wasn't there he glared at the three boys and was about to go back over to his pillow but Yusuke clipped a leash onto the collar he was wearing.

Hiei found the bag of clothes and led them back to the door.

"Bye," said Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hn," replied Hiei then walked away towards the school.

Yusuke and Kuwabara headed towards the park. It was a beautiful park with many trees, a food court and it had a fountain with a pond in the middle of it. As they were walking they bumped into Hinote, Autumn and Kurama.

"Hey guys," said Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Hello," said Kurama.

"Hey," said Hinote.

Hinote was wearing a pair of black pants with an old white tee shirt. His curly brown hair was messy. And his broken glasses stayed on a slant on his face.

Autumn returned a hello by biting Yusuke's leg. This caused Yusuke to scream in pain and glare at Autumn. Autumn smiled innocently as she fixed the cat ears on her head.

Autumn was wearing black Capri pants with a shirt with a silver fox on it. She had a pair of cat ears on her head and around her neck was a collar and leash that Kurama was holding.

"What are you doing with T-chan?" asked Hinote.

"Flash has detention so I'm stuck dog sitting," said Yusuke.

"Oh in that cast do you mind watching Autumn?" asked Kurama.

"Why can't Hinote?" asked Yusuke.

"Because I would purposely let Autumn run around town causing hell because I don't want to," said Hinote.

Before Yusuke could say anything Kurama put the leash to Autumn in Yusuke's hand then took off out of the park.

"THANKS YUSUKE I OWE YOU ONE!" he called.

All of the sudden Autumn perked up. "My glomp cute animals sense is going off."

She looked around looking for the cute animal. As she was doing this Yusuke placed the leash to Autumn in Hinote's hand.

"SQUIRREL!!!!" yelled Autumn then took off running after the squirrel.

Before Hinote could do anything Autumn started to drag him as she ran.

"Well that got rid of them," said Yusuke.

Meanwhile:

Hiei and Kurama met up at the fire department.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"I don't see why not, it says right there 'We may not be that smart or brave but our good looks make of for it' Its got to work," said Kurama.

Hiei nodded then the two demons walked inside.

About 30 minutes later in the park:

"Do you think this will work?" asked a man dressed as a fireman from behind a bush.

"Of course it will those two said that are as dumb as dirt!" said another one dressed the same way.

"Well okay..." said the first man.

The first man stood up and picked up a big piece of cardboard with a very bad picture of a women stick figure on it. He walked out with the bored in front of him and stood there in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara.

This caused the two boys to be distracted giving the other fireman a chance to sneak up behind them with his Dalmatian.

A little later at the school:

"Yes! Freedom!!" said Flash kicking open the school doors with Hiei and Kurama standing behind her.

Flash was wearing a pair of black shorts that went down to her knees with blue outline. The shorts had straps in the back. On her feet she wore a pair of cons and for a shirt she wore a blue tube top.

Hiei was wearing his normal outfit. Kurama was still wearing his pink school uniform.

They saw a black and white blur run by. Kurama sighed and cleared his throat.

"AUTUMN!!! SIT!" he yelled.

Suddenly the blur stopped and there was Autumn sitting on all fours with Hinote flying over her head into a tree.

Flash, Hiei and Kurama walked over to the two teens. Flash helped Hinote up who needed to lean on her for a bit to stand up straight. He had his arm resting on the top of her head. Flash glared up at him then took his arm off her head.

"Hey guys!" called Yusuke as him and Kuwabara walked up to them.

"Hey," they said back in union.

"Where's T-chan?" asked Flash.

"Right here you idiot," said Yusuke.

"No you baka!" said Autumn. "That's not T-chan! He never had spots and he hated Kuwabara!"

Everyone turned to see the Dalmatian from before licking Kuwabara's face as he petted him.

"You know the baka kitsune has a point," said Hiei.

Autumn turned and growled at Hiei. Then turned around to gain up on Yusuke with Flash.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH T-CHAN?!?" they both yelled in union.

End Chapter:

Winter: WHEEEEEE CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!

Wisdom and Hiei: O.o;;

Winter: I wanted to JUST get this chapter done since IT'S my sister's erm......something birthday party TOMORROW! So I don't know IF I can work on the NEXT chapter until SUNday.

Wisdom: I think she's calming down.

Winter: WHEEE I AM SUPER MAN!!! ::runs around the room with arms in front of her::

Hiei: I think not. So review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!!!

::Credits start going::


	5. Firedog for the Day Part 2

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Goatdogs and Demons Don't Mix!"

Wisdom: Winter would like to apologize for the wait-

Winter: I would?

Wisdom: ::Glares::

Winter: Oh right I would. So I'll just start before Mike decides to pick me up and spin me around. Hiei Disclaimer!! ::hisses::

Hiei: ::Glares:: Winter doesn't own YYH and PSOH. Autumn a.k.a Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belong to EternalBlackNight. The idea also belongs to Dream since this is the second part to the chapter before.

Winter: Yup oh and check out Dream and Eternal's fanfics they're YYH. Eternal just started his first one and Dream has revised the first 12 chapters to the fist book: Season of the Crystal Feather.

ANY NOW YOU'RE STORY!!!

Chapter Five: Firedog for the Day Part 2:

Yusuke and Kuwabara cowered in fear as they bowed down to the two very angry teenage girls.

"Please don't hurt us!" cried Kuwabara.

"I don't want to go in the closet!!" cried Yusuke.

Autumn hissed at them and tried going after them but was being held back by Kurama. Flash stood there glaring at them.

"I should I never told you to take him for a walk," said Flash.

Yusuke jumped up at pointed at Flash. "AH HA!!!!" If you never told me to take him for a walk this would have never happened!!!!!!!"

Flash growled at Yusuke. "Well it's not my fault I got detention!!"

"What was it this time?" asked Hinote who pulled out a note pad and a pen. "For the record."

"I cut out of gym," said Flash.

Hinote nodded and wrote it down.

"What were you guys doing?" Autumn asked.

"Baseball," answered Flash with no emotion.

"Ah."

"I know!" said Yusuke. "Maybe Todd has seen him!"

"Capoon is in Makai now you baka," said Flash. "After Lioness healed Kira (Lioness: Book 1) the crystal was destroyed. I think he's working as a small Reikai Tantei. And that's why he hasn't been around."

"Oh..." said Yusuke looking down.

"Why don't you just tell us what you did from after you saw us?" Hinote suggested.

Autumn and Flash starred at Hinote then started screaming.

"AHHHHH THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END!!!!!!!!" they yelled.

"Why is it?" asked Kurama.

Flash pointed and hissed at Hinote. "IMPOSTER!!!"

"Are we missing something?" Yusuke asked.

"Its because the baka made sense," answered Hiei.

Hinote nodded. "See? I am smart...hey wait a minute...HIEI!!!!!!"

Everyone's sweat dropped while Hiei smirked. Kurama held his head in frustration.

"So what happened after I left?' he asked.

"Well more like after Autumn went running after the squirrel and dragging me with her," said Hinote.

Everyone turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara for an answer. Yusuke rubbed the back of his head.

"Well let's see...me and Kuwabara sat down on the bench for a while. Then some hot girl walked by and got our attention but then she disappeared and then we came back here to hear that the goat thing is missing."

"Then let's go to the park for clues," said Autumn.

"But..." began Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei.

"But what?" asked Flash.

"I'm hungry," whined Kuwabara.

"Yeah me too," said Yusuke.

Kurama and Hiei nodded.

"Well then you four get something to eat," said Flash. "I have to watch Tweedledee and Tweedledum."

She pointed at Autumn and Hinote with her thumb. Autumn was dressed as Sherlock homes and Hinote was dressed as Watson.

"Why do I have to be Watson?" pouted Hinote.

"Because I'm Sherlock!" said Autumn.

"But then who is Flash going to be?" asked Hinote.

"Anou (umm)...the blood hound?" suggested Autumn.

"Okay!"

"What are you two planning?" asked Flash arching an eyebrow.

Autumn and Hinote had halos appear above there head and they smiled innocently.

"I am hurt Flash," began Hinote. "Why would you think that we are up to something?"

"Yeah," said Autumn. "Its not like we are going to put a collar around your neck and make you act like a dog!"

Hinote turned slowly to glare at Autumn. "BAKA!!! YOU JUST TOLD HER!!!"

"Iie (no)," said Autumn shaking her head. "You just did."

But before Hinote could saw anything Flash it him over the head with one of her books. Hinote jumped away from Flash glaring at her as he rubbed his head.

"Well you have fun," said Yusuke.

The four boys started walking down the street. Flash stood their glaring daggers at there back making a mental note to put worms in their ramen.

"ONWARD TO THE CRIME SCENE!!!" yelled Autumn pointing in the air.

Her and Hinote started walking towards the park. They would stop and hide behind something as a person walked by. Flash followed them with her hands in her pockets with a bored/emotionless expression on her face.

**After starring, boredom and complete insanity: The Park:**

"You try to put the collar one more time on me you're the next one who will go missing," growled Flash who was sitting on the bench that Yusuke had said they were sitting on before.

Hinote yelped and crawled under the bench and started looking for clues with Autumn. Flash sighed as she crossed her arms and looked down.

"This is so boring," she mumbled.

Autumn wandered into a near by bush with her magnifying glass up to her eye. She gasped and pointed at the ground.

"I think I found something Watson!!" she yelled.

Hinote went running over to Autumn and looked at the ground and gasped. Flash trying the hardest not to get up and look because knowing Autumn it was a squirrel.

'_You know curiosity killed the cat,'_ snickered Lioness her demon half.

"Yes but as a cat you have nine lives," said Flash getting up. "Or have you lost some within the hundred of years you've been alive?"

Flash heard Lioness growl.

"Besides," said Flash walking over. "I'm not the cat."

Flash walked over to the bush that Autumn and Hinote were searching. She pulled it out of her way to see the two "detectives" poking a piece of cardboard with a badly drown female stick figure on it.

"What the hell?" said Flash walking up to it. "I think they actually found something..."

'_Well what do you know,' said Lioness. 'You CAN teach an old dog knew tricks.'_

Flash rolled her eyes and picked up the cardboard. Autumn and Hinote looked up at her (they were kneeling). Flash looked down at them. The three teens starred at each other for about a good five minutes.

"Huh? Oh," said Flash pulling two marshmallows out of her trench coat pocket and tossing them to the two friends.

Autumn and Hinote quickly caught the treats and then in a blink of an eye devoured them. Flash started walking out of the park. Hinote and Autumn ran up ahead of her and started doing the same thing as before humming James Bond. (Yes Sherlock Homes and James Bond)

Flash sighed and pulled out her cell phone and called Kurama's to see where they were.

"Hello?" called Kurama from the other line.

"Where are you guys?" asked Flash. "AUTUMN WATCH OUT FOR THE CAR YOU BAKA!!!!"

Just as Flash finished screaming that Autumn walked back on the sidewalk as a car was right about to hit her.

"Is everything alright?" asked Kurama getting worried after hearing Flash's yell.

"Yeah everything is- HINOTE YOU BAKA DON'T EAT THAT!!!" yelled Flash pulling Hinote away from a hotdog that had fallen on the ground.

"Are you sure?" asked Kurama now worried.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine," said Flash looking around for Autumn. She was holding onto Hinote's arm with her free hand.

"Okay..." said Kurama not believing her.

"Where's...? Uh oh," said Flash as she saw a mailman run by. "Kurama I'll call you back."

Flash hung up her phone and put it in her pocket right as Autumn ran by on all fours chasing the mailman. Flash sighed and started running after her dragging Hinote behind.

**After many miles of running and chasing: In front of Kurama's house:**

The mailman was now in a tree in the front yard of Kurama's house. On the ground below Autumn sat there one all fours barking. Flash and Hinote were still running when they reached Kurama's lawn they collapsed with swirls for eyes.

"Autumn!!! Sit!!!!" yelled Kurama running out the door.

Autumn blinked. "I am sitting."

"Well then leave the mailman alone!" he said walking over and pulling Autumn away from the tree.

"Noooo must chase!" said Autumn trying to get back to the tree.

"Yusuke help me!" shouted Kurama.

Yusuke sighed and came over and picked up Autumn then brought her inside locking all the doors and windows. The mailman sighed and jumped down from the tree.

"I am so sorry about all this," said Kurama.

"Well just make sure it doesn't happen again!" said the mailman then stormed off.

"NOOOOO!!! COMEBACK!!!" yelled Autumn looking through a window and started pawing at the glass.

Kurama sighed and walked over to Flash and Hinote picking them up and dragging them inside. Autumn hopped off the couch and poked Flash.

"Kurama! You broke Flash! Shame on you! Hiei will be very upset!" she said.

Hiei gave a low growl while Kurama's sweat dropped and sighed as he walked into the kitchen and pulled out a stick of strawberry pocky and a coffee candy lolly. He walked back into the living room attempting to wake up to the knocked out demons.

"Flash Hinote look what I have," said Kurama.

Kurama waved the treats in front of their faces. Autumn took the treats away and shook her head.

"No, your doing it all wrong," she said. "Observe."

She walked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara. She gave Yusuke the coffee candy lolly and Kuwabara the stick of pocky then stepped away from them taking a deep breath.

"FLASH!! HINOTE!!! YUSUKE AND KUWABARA STOLE YOUR COFFEE CANDY LOLLY AND POCKY!!!!" she yelled.

Flash and Hinote jumped up and ran over to Yusuke and Kuwabara and tackled them trying to get their coffee candy lolly and pocky stick. After getting both bakas on the floor the two teens happily eat there treats and sat on the couch.

Kurama's sweat dropped as he starred at them.

"Why do I even bother?" he asked himself.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Hiei.

"So he does speak!" said Autumn pointing at Hiei.

Hiei shot Autumn a death glare and walked back to the corner.

**Meanwhile:**

T-chan looked around from where he was sitting. It looked to be like a fire department. He looked over at the table and saw the two men from before sitting there talking.

"Well its 4 o'clock time for the donut eating contest with the cops!" said one of the men.

Both men stood up and walked over to T-chan. One of them took the leash and started walking out the door dragging him behind.

T-chan gave out a heavy sigh. _"Next time I want to take a nap in a weird brown box I don't."_

After a couple minutes of walking they found themselves in the park. They walked over to a stand to see a bunch of cops and other firemen sitting at a table. T-chan was led to the table and tied to a leg of the table. Across from him was a Germen Shepard with a dog bowl filled with donuts in front of him.

T-chan blinked then looked down at his bowl of donuts not understanding a meaning to anything.

"_You're the weirdest looking Dalmatian I've ever seen,"_ said the Shepard.

"_That could be because I'm not," _growled T-chan. "_What are we doing here anyway?"_

"_Didn't you know? Every year the cops and firemen have a donut eat contest with the lack of anything else to do even though they should be running around town doing crap,"_ answered the dog.

"So the point is..." 

"_The really is not point. Just eat as many as you can and who ever eats the most wins! And I've never lost."_

_So I can tell_ thought T-chan to himself.

When the bell rang all the cops and firemen started stuffing their faces with donuts. The German Shepard started eating also. T-chan just stared at the dog the started eating.

**When everyone was done:**

Cops and firemen were leaning on the table or on the ground they were all over the place. The German Shepard was sleeping with his head in his dog bowl. T-chan was a big thing of fluff with stubby little legs that her couldn't even stand on. He growled.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to escape?! It's their entire fault! They read my mind and new I was going to make a run for it!!!"

T-chan tried moving but found it impossible. He groaned and looked around.

**Meanwhile:**

"So did you guys find anything?" Kurama asked Flash, Hinote and Autumn.

The three teens blinked. Hinote had finished his pocky stick while Flash still had her lolly. The stick was hanging out of the corner of her mouth.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah they found something," said Flash pulling out the piece of cardboard from before.

"Hey that's that hot chick from before!" said Kuwabara pointing at the cardboard.

The others starred at Yusuke and Kuwabara with many sweat drops.

"That's more stupid then them," said Hiei pointing at Autumn and Hinote who were watching a piece of dust.

"Hiei stop being such an oni (cruel person)," scolded Kurama.

"Hn," replied Hiei.

Flash stood up. "Well that's the best they could do and as much as I like T-chan I'm to lazy so get me coffee!"

She pointed at Kurama.

"But you have a coffee flavored lolly," he said.

"Yeah and?"

Kurama frowned and sighed then went into the kitchen to make some coffee and tea. When he was done he handed everyone but Flash some tea then Flash her coffee.

"So what are we going to do about T-chan?" Hinote asked.

Flash shrugged. "I guess we will have to wait for another clue to go running by or something."

"Speaking of clues do you think that goat like dog will be of any help?" asked Autumn pointing out the window.

The others got up and looked out the window and saw T-chan bouncing by the house with two firemen slowly running after him.

"You know," began Autumn. "That big thing of fluff reminds me of T-chan..."

Flash and Hinote's sweat dropped as they starred at her.

"You baka that IS T-chan!!" they said in union.

Autumn shrugged and looked out the window again. "Hey guys T-chan is bouncing outside."

Flash and Hinote sighed while the others fell over anime style. Flash sighed and went outside and stopped T-chan. The two firemen stopped and starred at Flash wide-eyed.

"RETREAT!!!!" they yelled then took off "running" again.

Flash blinked and starred.

"That was different..."

Autumn jumped outside. "Can I go chase them? Since they were the ones that took T-chan? Pwease????"

"Feh, sure why not," said Flash.

Autumn jumped up in joy and took off running after the two firemen. Kurama sighed and started running after her after giving Flash a 'when I get back from dragging Autumn back your getting another speech.'

Flash groaned and took off running the other way.

"Flash where are you going?" asked Hinote.

"I'm running, Kurama is gonna give another speech when he gets back," she called back.

Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hinote exchanged looks before screaming and running after Flash.

T-chan sat there on his stomach on Kurama's lawn blinking.

"GET BACK HERE AND PET ME DAMN IT!" 

End Chapter:

Winter: Sorry if the ending was kinda shitty but I just wanted it to get done since I've been working on this chapter for like a week.

Wisdom: Again this idea belongs to Dream so yeah.

Winter: Oh and check out her newest fanfic "When Dog Shows Go Fox." It's a humor fanfic. And now to our world news...yadda yadda yadda....

Wisdom: ::Sweat drop:: Well please review!

Hiei: Review or else!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!!

::Credits start going::


	6. The Cherry Blossom Tree Pet Shop Matches

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Goatdogs and Demons Don't Mix!"

Wisdom: Winter would like to apologize for the wait and hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Hiei: ::Looking at Winter's note:: Flash and Autumn are gonna what?!?!?!?!

Winter: Ack! ::Grabs notes:: These are not for puppies! O.O CRAP I ALREADY SAID TOO MUCH!!

Hiei: You said too much a LONG time ago Drow.

Winter: ::Hits Hiei with her note book:: Do the disclaimer!

Hiei: ::Growls:: Winter doesn't own YYH and PSOH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, the panda idea and Dari belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight. She does own Flash a.k.a Lioness, Fluffy, Mary, Bill, Trish and everything else unless noted otherwise.

Wisdom: Glade to know I'm my own owl

Winter: OF COURSE YOUR NOT! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter Seven: The Cherry Blossom Tree Pet Shop Matches:

The next morning Flash woke up around six a.m. when she saw the clock she smacked herself then tried going back to sleep. But with no luck she fell out of bed with a thud (that's how I get up every morning -.-;;; ) and woke up T-chan. He gave a low growl while he watched Flash trying to get free of her blankets.

"Ack! It's trying to kill me! No doing Lioness favors! How many times do I have to tell you?" Flash yelled at the blankets.

T-chan sweat dropped. _"Baka onna."_

Flash stopped squirming as she started at T-chan. "Did you just talk or am I spending to much time with Autumn and Hinote?"

T-chan starred at her with a nervous sweat dropped.

"That or Hiei is spying on me with that zit (Jagan) on me again," thought Flash aloud.

T-chan starred at Flash like she was insane but then again she was so lets try that again. T-chan starred at Flash like the insane half demon she is.

After more struggling Flash finally got free from the grasp of the evil, comfy and warm blankets of doom. She walked over to her dresser and got her dress and started to brush her hair as she opened her balcony doors and stepped out.

As she brushed her hair she started to sing softly to herself:

Someone help me

Someone love me

Someone heal my broken soul

And love my shattered heart

Save me from myself

For I am my worst enemy

Please I beg of you

Don't go

Please don't go

Show yourself to me

Show that you love me

Someone in the shadows

Is it you?

Could it be true?

Please don't go...

I hate being alone...

As she sang softly to herself she finished brushing her hair and stood outside in the sun resting her arms against the railing. T-chan who heard her singing walked over to the doorway (yes he can now walk he slept off all those pounds).

_Why is she singing something so depressing_ thought T-chan to himself. _She seems so happy around her friends..._

Though it might be best for me

I don't want to

Be left alone in the darkn-

Flash turned around and noticed T-chan standing there watching her. Flash smiled down at him.

"Sorry," she said walking over to him. "I thought you might have went back to sleep."

She walked over and picked up him and walked back inside her room. T-chan starred up at her tilting his head. Flash walked over and placed him down on his pillow then went into the bathroom to go take a shower.

**Meanwhile:**

Count D was sitting in his pet shop surrounded by all of the animals. He sipped his tea. He picked up the picture of Bill, Mary and Flash and starred at Flash. It seemed that the picture changed but only for a second.

"I wonder...." he thought aloud.

**Back in Japan:**

Flash had gotten out of the shower and slipped back into her gray PJ pants and her white tank top. She brushed her hair then dried it smooth before going downstairs into the kitchen to get some coffee.

As she walked into the kitchen she bumped into Trish. Trish was dressed in a pair of blue Capri's and a white t-shirt with a cherry blossom tree on it.

"Oh sorry Flash," she said.

"Its okay," said Flash walking over to the counter to pour some coffee into her mug.

Trish leaned on the island (its like a counter but not against the wall). Flash hopped on top of the island and took a sip of her coffee.

"So what are you going to do for the festival?" asked Trish.

"Me and Autumn...Autumn and I," corrected Flash. "Are going to...nah I won't tell incase nomi is around here somewhere."

Flash bent over and looked on the floor. Trish gave a small laugh. Flash smirked and took another sip of coffee.

"Are you doing anything?" she asked.

"I'm going over to Jacky's house for a party," answered Trish.

"Oh sounds like fun," said Flash.

"Yeah but you can't come," said Trish standing up straight and poking Flash in the forehead. "That's the last time you ever get drunk."

Flash laughed nervously. "Heh, heh "

"Well I better get cleaning," said Trish walking out of the room.

Flash hopped off of the island and went back up to her room. She plopped back down on her bed and pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw. The phone then rang. Flash ignored it and kept drawing.

Then Hiei walked into her room holding the phone. He was wearing his blue outfit (the one he wears on the boat to the DT...if that's the one). Flash looked up at him.

"What is it Hiei?' she asked.

"Make this damn ningen contraption shut up," he growled throwing it at her.

Flash sighed and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Autumn, what's up?"

"No nothing interesting here. Hiei doesn't know how to use a phone yet so he threw it at my head."

Hiei glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anou...yeah I have that one."

"Okay, we can always make it or something."

"I thought it was a rabbit."

"Oh okay then that's Cactus Man (Code name for Hinote read Sleep is Over Ratted by Dreamchasereternity to find out why)."

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so I'll see you in an hour," she Flash shading in the sketch of Youko she never finished.

"Okay bye," Flash then hung up the phone and placed it next to her.

"Hn, who's Cactus Man?" asked Hiei.

Flash shook her head telling Hiei she wasn't going to answer. T-chan walked up to the bed and looked up. Hiei looked at the sketch of Youko.

"Hn," he said. "For Autumn?"

"No, just to have I want one of all my friends," answered Flash.

Flash got up and went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt. She went to the bathroom to go get changed. She came out wearing plaid like purple shorts (the ones I have) and a plane black tank top. Around her waist was her stud belt to hold up her pants. She had her hair pulled back so it was half down and half up.

She walked over and pulled her Yu Yu Hakusho hat on (I am proud to say I own that hat !!!). Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Nani? I like it!" said Flash.

Hiei's sweat dropped as he walked out onto her balcony then jumped off into the tree near by. Flash walked over to T-chan and clipped a leash on his collar.

"C'mon T-chan let's go for a walk," she said.

T-chan nodded and followed Flash out of the house. After going for a walk around the park near her house Flash brought T-chan back to her house then headed over to Kurama's.

When Flash walked up to the door she knocked and waited. From inside she heard Autumn yell phone and then barking. She gave a low laugh. Kurama opened the door.

"Oh hey Flash," he said. "Come on in."

Flash walked inside and Kurama closed to door behind him.

"FLASH!" yelled Autumn and Shuuichi as they ran up to her and glomped her.

"Ack!" shouted Flash as she fell on her back.

Kurama chuckled and pulled Autumn off of her. She stared at Shuuichi who was sitting on her stomach.

"Did you come to baby-sit me Flash?" he asked.

Kurama picked his younger brother off of Flash then helped her up. Flash dusted herself off.

"No sorry Shuuichi I'm here to see Autumn," answered Flash.

"Aw," Shuuichi pouted. "Can we play before you go then?"

Before Flash could answer Autumn was on her hands and knees and barked at Shuuichi. Shuuichi barked back. Kurama sighed as his brother struggled to get free. Once he did he hopped on Autumn's back and she took off running on all fours. Kurama sighed then ran after them.

"Autumn! Not in the house!" he shouted.

Shiori peeked out from the kitchen. "Oh hello Flash."

"Hello Shiori-san," said Flash giving a slight bow then walked into the kitchen.

"So how are your parents?" asked the women as she dried the dishes.

"They're fine lately they've been caught up at work but I don't mind it," answered Flash.

"So then who keeps who company?" asked Shiori.

"Oh Hiei lives with me now," answered Flash.

"Ah yes Shuichi's friend," said Shiori.

Flash nodded and turned as Autumn, Kurama and Shuuichi came back inside.

"So was there anything you needed?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah your girlfriend," said Flash.

Kurama gave her a questioned look. Autumn turned to him as she got her bag.

"I'm going to spend a couple of hours with Flash," she said.

Kurama nodded. Shuuichi barked from where he was on Kurama's shoulders. Autumn barked back before leaving with Flash.

**Later that Day:**

Hiei, Kurama, Hinote, Yusuke and Kuwabara walked down the street to see Autumn and Flash. The street was buzzing with people who were setting up stands and booths for the cherry blossom tree festival.

"I wonder what the girls plan on doing for there booth," said Kurama.

Yusuke shrugged. "Knowing them it involves us."

The guys let out a big sigh in union. They turned to see Flash and Autumn setting up a ring.

"What's the ring for?" asked Kuwabara.

"Can't you read ningen?" asked Flash pointing at a sing.

The guys looked over at a post that said "Petting Zoo & Matches."

"Petting Zoo?" asked Hiei.

"Matches?" asked Hinote.

"Mmmhmmm," said Flash turning around.

Autumn walked up next to her after hammering a nail into the wood.

"Where are you getting the animals from?" asked Hiei.

"Well we already have a goatdog and a panda," counted Flash.

"A panda?" asked the boys in union.

"Mmmhmmm, here Dari!" called Autumn.

Dari came walking out from a tent dressed in a panda costume. As he walked his feet made squeaking sounds. The guys' sweat dropped as Dari stood there with a stupid smile on his face.

"PANDA POWER!" he yelled.

Everyone ignored him.

"But that's only two animals counting T-chan," began Hinote. "Where are you going to get the others?"

The girls turned to the guys with evil grins as the laughed nervously.

**That night:**

Autumn and Flash were standing outside of a little tent that the guys were changing in. T-chan and Dari were already in the ring. T-chan glared at Dari out of the corner of his eye.

Flash was dressed in a black kimono with red flowers printed on it as if they were spinning in a circle going upward. She tied her hair up high with a blood red hair ribbon. Behind her swayed Lioness's tail (people think its fake but guess what! Its not!) If people did know her for the eyes and the ear piercing they would have mistaken her for someone else.

Autumn was wearing a white colored kimono with a red rose printed on the left side of her chest and down word were rose petals as if they were falling in the wind. She had her hair tied up with a white colored ribbon. She let Harmony's ears a tail show also.

Flash grew impatient. "IF YOU GUYS DON'T HURRY UP I'M COMING IN AND HITTING YOU WITH MY PIPE!"

They herd Kuwabara yelp. Yusuke's snickering, Hiei's famous hn and Kurama's sigh. Kurama came out dressed up as the Easter bunny. Flash held back a laugh.

"Kura-chan you look so cute!" squealed Autumn.

Kurama sighed and walked into the ring sitting down next to Dari. Next out was Hiei who was dressed as a dog growled and glared at the two girls who burst out laughing. Flash held her hands out.

"Blame Autumn."

"Oh I do," said Hiei then stormed off to the ring.

Dari turned to Kurama. "Hello little bunny foo foo."

Kurama yelped. "BUNNIES?!?! WHERE?!?"

Dari pointed at him. "You, your dressed as the Easter bunny." He took out a mirror and showed Kurama.

Kurama screamed and cowered in the corner. Dari blinked.

"Was it something I said?"

"He's afraid of rabbits," said Yusuke.

Dari looked over and started laughing at Yusuke. Yusuke glared at Dari. He was dressed as a mouse and even Flash faced panted his face. Next to come out was Kuwabara who was dressed as a baboon. He was greeted by many laughs and a smirk. Last one out was Hinote who was dressed as a spider and started to fear himself like Kurama thanks to Dari.

Soon the festival started and little kids ran up and gave Flash and Autumn money so they could go pet the animals. One kid pulled on Yusuke's tail.

"Why you little-"

Flash hit Yusuke over the head with her metal pipe so he wouldn't hurt the little boy.

"No hurting things under your height baka," she said.

Autumn was standing in front of the pen sitting a little bell. "COME AND PET OUR ONE OF A KIND ANIMALS ONLY 109.250 YEN (One US dollar)!"

A man walked over to Flash.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Hai?" asked Flash turning around.

"What time do the matches start?" he asked.

"They start at 7 which is in an hour," answered Flash.

The man thanked her and walked off.

A little girl started to ride T-chan as a horse. Autumn noticed this and picked the girl off of T-chan's back as he ran away to growl at everyone from the corner. Autumn put the girl back down so she could go annoy the guys.

**One hour later:**

Everyone was cleared out of the pen except for Yusuke and Kurama. Each one of them was in the opposite corner from each other. Autumn and Flash had mics in there hands as they tried to get everyone's attention.

"EXCUSE ME CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" said Autumn into the mic.

A couple of people turned around. Autumn and Flash jumped backwards so they were standing on the rail to the ring. They pulled off the skirt part of there kimonos to show that they were wearing shorts underneath. Flash had black ones and Autumn white ones.

"The fighting matches are about to begin!" said Flash into the mic jumping backwards into the middle of the pen. "If you would like to place a bet please see Autumn! Our first fighters are...LITTLE BUNNY FOO FOO VS. Umm...THE MOUSE!!!!! The match will begin in five minutes!"

Flash jumped out of the ring and went over to the table Autumn was sitting behind taking bets.

"This is going to be the greatest," said Flash sitting down next to her and writing down some bets and taking money.

"I know," said Autumn.

Five minutes later Flash jumped back into the middle of the ring. Her tail swaying with excitement.

"Okay! The table is now closed for all bets!" said Flash.

Everyone gathered around the ring to watch the fight.

"Here on my right is Little Bunny Foo Foo! And on my left is the Mouse! Now will both fighters please come here!"

Kurama and Yusuke walked over to Flash. She pulled on their ears they hand to bend over since she was so short.

"Listen Yusuke, no powers if you slip at all you get a cut from what ever bets you win," she threatened.

"What about him?" asked Yusuke.

Flash glanced over at Kurama who seemed to be hyperventilating. "He's to scared of his shadow to even think of that."

She let go over their ears and they stood up straight. She jumped backwards onto the back rail and raised her arm.

"AND BEGIN!" she moved her arm downward.

Yusuke blinked at Kurama. Kurama blinked at Yusuke. Yusuke poke Kurama. Kurama twitched and backed away.

"Yusuke you baka! Do something exciting!" hissed Autumn.

Yusuke thought for a moment. "MIGHTY MOUSE POKE OF DOOM!!!"

He then started to rapidly poke Kurama. Flash and Autumn's sweat dropped about ten times. None of the pokes seemed to affect Kurama so Yusuke came up with another plan.

"LOOK IT'S A RABBIT!" he shouted and pointed at a balloon that was shaped as a rabbit's head.

Kurama screamed when he saw the balloon then fainted. Yusuke poked him with his foot. Kurama started twitching. Flash jumped off of the rail and back into the ring and took Yusuke's arm.

"AND THE MOUSE IS THE WINNER! CLAIM YOUR BETS OVER AT THE TABLE!"

Flash dropped Yusuke's arm and grabbed Kurama by the rabbit ears and dragged him out of the ring with Yusuke following. She walked into the tent and dragged Kurama over onto a blanket.

"Okay Yusuke goes in the finals so er let's see," she said looking at the others. "Hinote and Hiei your up in five minutes."

Hiei gave her a hn and turned away while Hinote started talking to himself about how much he hated spiders (remember he's dressed as a spider and fears them).

Flash's sweat dropped. She walked outside the tent and back into the ring.

"They next match will begin shortly. The next fighters are the Human Spider and Spot the Wonder Dog! Please go to the table that Autumn is sitting at to make your bets!"

Hiei came walking out with a S across his chest and a cape behind him as she dragged Hinote into the ring.

"Flash I'm going to kill you," he said so only she could hear as he dropped Hinote into one corner.

"Aw that's not very nice, besides you look cute with that cape on," she snickered then jumped out of the ring before Hiei could say anything back.

Hiei growled and went over to the other corner. Flash walked over to the table and started helping Autumn take down bets.

"Spot the Wonder Dog!!" laughed Autumn.

Flash smirked. "You do realize thanks to you I'm going to have to sleep with one eye opened tonight."

Autumn shrugged. "You can stay over Kurama's with me."

Flash took another bet. "Well either way I will end up with one eye open tonight."

"I think we both will," said Autumn taking another bet.

Flash got up to start the next match. The match with Hiei and Hinote ended as quickly as the one with Yusuke and Kurama did. Hinote somehow came out as the victor.

The next match was with Dari and Kuwabara. Flash swung her arm down for the match to begin.

"PANDA CLAWS!!!!!" yelled Dari as he started to hit Kuwabara in the head.

Every time that Dari had hit Kuwabara in the head with paws would making a squeaking sound while Kuwabara screamed not realizing it didn't hurt.

"PANDA KICK!!" yelled Dari as he stood on one leg with his arms up and bent so his hands looked like a bird while he kicked Kuwabara.

Autumn and Flash's sweat dropped.

"Dari sure does get carried away with things..." said Flash.

Autumn nodded. Harmony's sweat dropped (Autumn's demon half).

'_I swear he's not my brother.'_

Eventually Dari collapsed from exhaustion. Flash jumped back into the ring to declare Kuwabara the winner.

"AND THE WINNER BY SOME SORT OF LUCK IS MONKEY BOY!!! The next match will begin shortly. Monkey Boy will be vs. GOATDOG!"

T-chan came walking into the ring and sat in the corner while Flash pushed Kuwabara into the other one. She picked up Dari by one of his paws and dragged him into the tent.

"Lemme guess," said Yusuke. "Panda fox lost?" (Dari is Harmony's brother so that would make him a kitsune)

Flash sighed. "And I was hoping for him too."

Flash walked back out and started the next match. T-chan won that match from kicking Kuwabara out of the ring. Then started the finals. The match was Yusuke vs. Hinote.

"AND BEGIN!" shouted Flash bringing her arm down.

Hinote had finally gotten over his fear and lunged for Yusuke. Yusuke landed on his back while Hinote attempted to scratch him.

"Ack!" shouted Yusuke.

Hinote started to hiss as he scratched Yusuke. The fight went on for a while until Hinote tackled Yusuke again making him hit his head a black out. Flash jumped into the ring and raised Hinote's arm.

"AND THE HUMAN SPIDER IS THE WINNER!!!"

"Please clam your bets here!" said Autumn into her mic.

After everyone clamed there bets Flash and Autumn were standing in the middle of the ring (Yusuke and Hinote were back inside the tent).

"WE WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!" said Flash.

"HOPEFULLY GET TO SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!!" said Autumn.

Both girls waved as the crowed walked off.

**Later that night:**

Everyone got changed out of the things they were wearing and into normal clothes. Hiei dressed in his black pants with a red tank top. Kurama dressed in his phoenix outfit (from the movie). Yusuke dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a white t-shirt. While Kuwabara dressed in his white pants with the white coat.

Autumn dressed in a red skirt that ended a little below her knees with cherry blossoms on it. For a shirt she wore a white tank top. On her head were her cat ears. (She called back Harmony's ears and tail). On her feet she had on black sandals.

Flash wore a black skirt that ended a little above her knees with a golden lion and a blue dragon on it. For a shirt she wore a red tank top. She wore her boots that ended a little below her knee and had on her rings and sex bracelets. She had her hair down as well as Autumn.

Everyone walked to where the bands have been playing. They got on stage to went their instruments. Kuwabara was in the back with the drums. A little a head of him to the right was Autumn with the keyboard. Then Hiei with the base. Near them was Flash with her electric guitar but on the left of Kuwabara. A little away from her was Hinote standing behind a DJ set. In the middle/front was Yusuke with his electric guitar then Kurama next to him with a guitar.

A man came out on stage. And spoke into a mic.

"And we are horned to have this teen bang Bonds of Fire play our last song for us today. And so here you have it...BONDS OF FIRE!!"

The crowed clapped as the man walked off stage. Flash looked over at Hinote who gave her a thumbs up then nodded to everyone else.

(The song will end up being written like how it was in Battle of the Bands. Again I won't put in the timing since that gets annoying. And the lines that everyone sings may be a little different since in the show Autumn and Flash aren't real. Enjoy!)

(Kurama starts playing the guitar. Then Flash and Yusuke join in wit the electric guitars.)

(Flash and Yusuke back off and Kurama plays louder)

Yusuke: Surikireta yubisaki wo Azayake ni hitashita

Hiei and Flash: Mezamete 'ku haru no you na Omoide wo dakishime

(Flash and Yusuke join back in)

Kurama and Autumn: Tomaranai setsunasa mo Ikutsu mo no deai mo

(Autumn joins in)

Kuwabara: Tomaranai setsunasa mo Ikutsu mo no deai mo Kirameite 'ru Takara mono da yo

(Everyone comes in)

Everyone: Ima subete ga Boku-tachi no kisetsu wo terashite Donna toki mo Wasurenai yo Kimi to onaji umi wo mite 'ta Ano hi no koto wo

(Everyone starts to play for a bit)

Autumn: Namida yori atatakai Mizu no you ni Yume miru

Flash: Boku wa naze tsutaetai Kotoba ni mo dekizu ni

Hiei: Yomigaeru itoshisa mo Kizutsukeru kowasa mo

Kuwabara: Tachitomarazu Kanjitai dake

(Everyone comes on stronger)

Everyone: Hikari abite Boku-tachi no kisetsu ga hajimaru Donna toki mo wasurenai yo Kimi to onaji kaze ni natta Ano hi no koto wo

(Everyone backs off a small little and Autumn plays stronger)

(Flash and Yusuke now play stronger while Autumn backs off to how she was before)

Yusuke: Arukidasou Nemuranai yoru wa mou iranai

Autumn and Kurama: Subete no asa Ai suru tame ni

(Everyone plays a little stronger)

Everyone: Hikari abite Boku-tachi no kisetsu ga hajimaru Donna toki mo wasurenai yo Kimi to onaji kaze ni natta Ano hi no koto wo

Everyone: Ima subete ga Boku-tachi no kisetsu wo terashite Donna toki mo Wasurenai yo Kimi to onaji umi wo mite 'ta Ano hi no koto wo

Everyone: Wasurenai sa Kimi to boku wo tsunagu no wa

Autumn and Flash: It's true love for you...

(Everyone plays until the music fades out)

End Chapter:

Winter: Ack! ::Falls back with swirls for eyes::

Wisdom: ::Pokes her::

Winter: ::Twitches::

Wisdom: Err well yes...Winter would like to thank Dream for sending her the song and the lyrics. The song is called Boku-tachi no Kisetsu a.k.a Our Seasons. If you would like the English version you can email Winter and she'll send them to you. So err...Hiei finish this.

Hiei: Review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: ::Holds up paper that says...MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!::

::Credits start going::


	7. Smores, Campfires, & the Woods, Oh My!

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Goatdogs and Demons Don't Mix!"

Wisdom: You've been updating quicker...

Winter: Well for me school starts soon and knowing my parents I'm not gonna be on the computer a lot (I'm still on my dad's computer its been like 3 months). So I want to at least get this fanfic done so I can get started on my next one! Even though that's not going to happen before school starts.

Wisdom: Ah.

Winter: And I'm still open for ideas in this fanfic! So with any ideas lemme know! And with that said nomi can say the disclaimer.

Hiei: ::Growls:: Winter does own PetShop of Horrors and the Blair Witch Project. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity, Hinote a.k.a Vlad belong to EternalBlackNight. She does own Flash a.k.a Lioness, Fluffy, Mary, Bill, Trish and everything else unless other wise noted.

**Chapter Seven: Smores, Campfires, and the Woods, Oh My:**

Hiei walked down the stairs into the basement too see a Flash, Autumn, Kurama, Hinote, Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting in front of the TV. Watching something. He walked over to behind the couch (its not against the wall).

"Hn, what are you watching?" he asked.

He turned looked over to Flash for an answer but all he saw here her bare feet. His sweat dropped as he starred at her small feet.

"We are watching the Blair Witch Project (don't own)," answered Kurama from where he sat in the basket chair that Flash called 'Her sacred chair'.

"Blair Witch Project?" asked Hiei jumping over the back of the couch and sat next to Flash who was still upside down.

Autumn and Flash had claimed the couch while Kurama sat in the basket chair. Yusuke, Hinote and Kuwabara were sitting on the floor with a punch of floor pillows.

(If I get this wrong forgive me I haven't seen the movies in a while eeevil parents)

"Its about some documentary that three teens made in the woods," answered Flash. "They get lost after he throws the map into the river and then later on he goes missing."

She pointed at the two males.

"What about the onna?" asked Hiei.

"Well after that baka goes insane since they run out of cigarettes. A while later he ends up missing. After those two go looking for him they come upon an old house and they hear screaming and that's when it ends."

"That's stupid," said Hiei.

"Actually no," said Flash sitting up right. "It happened in October 1994. The three characters are student filmmakers and the go missing like I already said. A year later the footage was found."

"Where did it happen?" asked Yusuke.

"In the woods near Burkittsville, Maryland," answered Flash. "Though not all of the parts for the SECOND movie were filmed there."

"Is it a true story?" asked Kuwabara.

Autumn shrugged. "There are legends about the Blair Witch Cult and the tree missing teens."

"That is what the first movies is based on," said Hinote. "The second one is when the footage is found and the curse follows a group of people."

Flash started to laugh. "Now I'm in the mood to go camping."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her in shock.

"How could you want to go camping after watching a horror movie...ABOUT WOODS!"

Flash's sweat dropped. "You bakas it happened all the way in the town of Burkittsville in Maryland which is about a 17 hour flight from here!"

"I think it would be fun to go camping," said Autumn. "You could tell us the legend on the Blair Witch and we can have SMORES!!!!"

Hinote and Autumn squealed at the thought of smores. Kurama shrugged.

"I don't see why we can't go camping it might be fun," he said.

Autumn, Hinote and Flash nodded while Yusuke and Kuwabara shook their heads. Hiei shrugged and gave an hn.

"Okay so it's settled," said Kurama standing up. "We will all go home and back and meet about here in about an hour."

Everyone nodded or groaned (Yusuke and Kuwabara) as they got up. Once everyone left Flash went into her room to pack. Hiei sat on her bed and watched her pulled out a large hiking backpack (yes they do make those and don't say they don't I hike as a sport) and threw it on the bed.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at a small black bag.

"My sleeping bag," said Flash shoving into the bottom of the pack.

"It looks overly small."

"That's because its inside the bag baka," said Flash going over to her dresser and putting some clothes into a small bag then placing it in her backpack.

Once Flash was packed she told Hiei to go do that same. He refused saying that he was a powerful demon who didn't need all of the ningen objects to survive one night in the woods. Of course Flash won the fight and he packed an extra set of clothes.

Soon an hour pasted and Yusuke and the others came walking through the door. Flash and Hiei were already there waiting for them. Flash was now wearing a pair of black pants with a black t-shirt. Hiei wore his black pants with his cloak and white shawl.

Yusuke was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a blue jacket. Kuwabara was wearing blue jeans with a green shirt. Autumn was wearing a pair of Capri pants with panda socks that covered the rest of her leg with a shirt that said, 'I have gone to find my self, if I return keep me here' and of course her cat ears.

Kurama was wearing a pair of jeans with a white shirt and an orange jacket. Hinote was wearing a pair of shorts with a black t-shirt.

"What's he coming for?" asked Kuwabara pointing at T-chan.

"You baka," said Hinote. "He has to come or else it wouldn't be a Goatdogs fanfic!"

(Director: Why do I even bother?)

"Oh," said Yusuke dumbfounded.

Kurama's sweat dropped as he picked his bag back up. "Shall we go then?"

Everyone nodded and followed Kurama to the park. They walked deep into the woods. Once they thought it would be a good place to 'cross over'. Flash summoned a portal and everyone walked through.

Once they walked through the portal they saw that they were in a set of woods somewhere in Makai. There were many trees with birds and other animals/demons. They were a stream flow near by.

"We can set up camp over there," said Kurama pointing at an open spot near the stream.

Everyone set out there sleeping bags in a circle so the fire could go in the middle. Autumn was next to Kurama and Flash. Hinote placed himself in between Flash and Yusuke. That left Kuwabara next to Yusuke and Kurama. T-chan would sleep near Autumn and Flash.

"I still can't believe that you didn't bring a tent," said Yusuke.

"Oh get over it," said Flash. "Tonight's a full moon anyway."

"Yeah didn't you know?" asked Hinote. "Lioness is part werewolf too."

Hinote covered is mouth and looked fearfully at Flash as he mentally yelled at Vlad who was laughing. Flash growled at Hinote and chased him into the woods.

"HINOTE WHEN I GET YOU, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Autumn laughed nervously with her hands behind her back as she took long sneaky steps to the side sneaking away. Kurama sighed.

"Well I guess we better get things set up for when they get back," he said turning around and opening Flash's backpack.

**Meanwhile:**

Hinote and Flash had stopped running and were waiting in the woods for Autumn. Flash leaned against the tree while Hinote sat on the ground.

"You think she got lost?" asked Hinote looking up at Flash.

Flash tipped her head over she her hair was in front of her face and she pulled it up into a ponytail. "She should get here soon."

Hinote nodded. Flash crossed her arms and looked down so it looked like she was sleep. Little did they know that the Kitsune was sneaking up behind them.

"HELLO!!!!!!!" she yelled.

Flash and Hinote jumped up to the opposite side from where Autumn was as they glared at her.

"Keep it down!" hissed Flash. "Do you want them to hear us?"

Autumn clamped her hands over her mouth. Hinote sighed.

"Where's the stuff?" he asked.

Autumn blinked. "Stuff?"

Flash and Hinote exchanged looks.

"You mean you left the sack at the camp site?" asked Flash.

"Oh, was I supposed to get that?" asked Autumn.

Flash and Hinote's sweat dropped.

"Auuutuumn!!" growled Hinote.

"Calm down pikushii-chan," said Flash.

Hinote glared at her but she ignored him.

"Autumn go back and get the black sack and we will meet back here in about ten minutes," said Flash.

Autumn saluted. "Yes sir! I mean ma'am!"

Autumn then took off running back to the campsite.

"Ten minutes?" asked Hinote.

"We need to gather sticks to make those little stick things from the movie," said Flash. "C'mon."

Flash and Hinote started walking deeper into the woods.

**Back at the camp site:**

Kuwabara and Yusuke were arguing over who had to go out and get the firewood. Kurama was trying to get them to stop fighting. Hiei was in a tree like always ignoring them. T-chan was sitting on Flash's sleeping back hoping that someone would feed him.

Autumn came running back into the campsite. Everyone turned to stare at her as she picked up the black sack that Flash told her to get.

"Autumn, where's Flash and Hinote?" asked Kurama.

"Oh them?" said Autumn turning around. "Oh yeah um well Hinote went a little far and I have to go dig a grave for the body."

"Flash killed Hinote?!" exclaimed Kurama.

"Um yeah sure whatever you say," said Autumn turning back around.

She then spotted T-chan and picked him up then took off into the woods.

"I KNEW IT!" yelled Yusuke. "THAT LION IS INSANE! SHE KILLED HINOTE!!!"

"WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Autumn can you tell us what happened?" asked Kurama turning back around. "Autumn...?"

"She went back into the woods fox," said Hiei with his eyes closed.

Kurama sighed and turned back around to try to calm Yusuke and Kuwabara down.

**Back in the woods:**

Autumn came running back to the spot she was supposed to meet back up with Flash and Hinote. She placed the sack and T-chan down as she leaned against the tree waiting for them.

A couple of minutes later Flash and Hinote came walking back with a much of sticks and some vines.

"Why's T-chan with you?" asked Hinote.

"I thought that he'd rather be with us then them," said Autumn. "Plus he could come in handy."

"Well we found a small cave that we can use as a hide out," said Flash.

"Yay for caves!" said Autumn as she picked of the sack and T-chan.

Autumn Hinote and Flash started walking to the cave.

"So what were they doing at the site?" asked Hinote as he placed the sticks he was carrying down in the cave.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing over who was going to get the firewood," answered Autumn taking things out of the sack.

Flash looked around the cave. "When it gets dark we won't be able to see."

"Can you use your energy?" asked Autumn.

"Yeah but you know I get tired," said Flash sitting down and taking a couple of sticks.

"Well you have some candles in here," said Autumn emptying the rest of the sack.

"Okay, but we still need to work fast," said Hinote.

"So how are we exactly going to do this?" asked Autumn.

Flash thought for a moment. "Well I never told them the legend but they saw the first movie so the stick people will help us scare who ever is gonna go out for fire wood."

"But what about the costumes?" asked Hinote and Autumn.

"Well in the begging of the movie Heather (the girl) interviews that lady named Mary Brown on her encounter of the Blair Witch," said Flash.

"So they would know the Blair by half human and half animal-beast," said Hinote.

"But that still doesn't fit the cloaked figure in the story with Rustin Parr," pouted Autumn. "They need to know about that because he's the one that killed the children."

"Well once we're done making these stick people I could go back," said Flash. "While you guys set these up around the woods."

"But two of us have to dress up," said Hinote. "And the Blair is female."

"Yes but you see your dead," said Autumn.

"I am/ he is?" asked Hinote and Flash.

"I told the guys that you went a little too far and Flash killed you," said Autumn.

Hinote's sweat dropped. "Gee thanks a lot Flash."

"So I guess that means that you two have to dress up," said Flash.

"I call the cloaked figure!" said Autumn.

"I guess that leaves you with the beast," smirked Flash.

Hinote glared at the two grinning girls.

**About an hour later:**

Kurama was pacing around the campsite. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on there sleeping bags playing a game of poker. Hiei was watching Kurama with one eye opened.

"Stop worrying," said Hiei.

"I can't Hiei! We are in Makai! What if they got hurt? Or worse found by a demon!" said Kurama.

Hiei jumped out of the tree and in front of Kurama and looked up at him.

"Kurama! Stop it! Hinote is not dead! And neither are the girls!" he growled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up from there game.

"There not?" asked Yusuke.

"You bakas," said Hiei. "If either of them were dead the demons would be free!"

"So what do you mean?" asked Kurama. "They're hanging out in the woods?"

Hiei shrugged.

"OR WORSE!" yelled Kuwabara. "THE BLAIR WITCH COULD HAVE GOTTEN THEM!"

"Get over it," said Flash leaning against a tree. "The story took place over 100 miles from here. Besides we ARE in another world."

"Flash!" yelled Kurama running up to her. He started shaking her shoulders. "WHERE'S AUTUMN?!?!"

Flash couldn't even answer since she was being shaken to death.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Maybe she could if you'd let go of her," Yusuke pointed out.

Kurama blinked the let go of Flash laughing nervously. Flash fell back on the ground and glared up at him.

"She's fine fox boy the dear wonder," said Flash standing up and dusting herself off.

"But where are they?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah did you really kill Hinote?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah I really killed Hinote even though Vlad isn't free," Flash rolled her eyes and sat down on her sleeping bag. "I'm ready to tell you guys the legend."

"What about Autumn and Hinote?" asked Kuwabara crawling over with Yusuke.

"They already heard it," said Flash.

The four boys sat around Flash as she cleared her throat and started to tell the tale.

(Winter: Again I don't own anything to do with the Blair Witch Project blah blah blah. And I got this info from the blairwitch website. I will put the link in my profile)

"In the year of February 1785 a woman named Elly Kedward was accused by several children of luring them into her house to draw blood from them. Soon afterwards she was found guilty of witchcraft, banished from the village during a particularly harsh winter and presumed dead.

"About a year later in November, midwinter all of Elly's accusers along with half of the town's children vanish. Fearing a curse, the townspeople fled Blair town and vowed never to utter her name again. About 23 years later in November 1809 The Blair Witch Cult was published. The Blair Witch Cult is a rare book that is commonly called fiction. It tells a story of an entire town cursed by an outcast witch.

"About 15 years later the town Burkittsville was founded on the Blair site. In August 1825 about eleven witnesses claim to see a pale woman's hand reach up and pull ten-year-old girl named Eileen Treacle into Tappy East Creek. Her body was never recovered, and for thirteen days after the drowning the creek was clogged with oily bundles of sticks. Making the water undrinkable."

"That's creepy," said Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Kurama nodded in agreement. Hiei gave an hn to show he was not afraid (or was he?) Flash shrugged then went on...

"A couple of years later in March 1886 and eight-year-old child named Robin Weaver was reported missing and search parties were dispatched. Although Robin returned, one of the search parties did not. Later on their bodies were found weeks later at Coffin Rock tied together at the arms and legs and completely disemboweled."

"Yummy," said Yusuke.

Flash gave him a look.

"I'm only kidding!!"

Kurama chuckled and motioned Flash to continue. Flash shrugged and thought for a moment.

"As yes! Starting in November 1940 through May 1941 starting with Emily Hollands, a total of seven children are abducted from the area surrounding Burkittsville, Maryland. During the same month and year an old hermit named Rustin Parr walked into a local market and told the people there that he is "finally finished." After Police hiked for four hours to his secluded house in the woods, they found the bodies of seven missing children in the cellar of his home. Each child had been ritualistically murdered and disemboweled. Parr admitted to everything in detail, telling authorities that he did it for "an old woman ghost" who occupied the woods near his house. He was quickly convicted and hanged. And 53 years later in October 1994 is when the fist movie takes place."

"Old woman ghost?" asked Hiei when Flash finished.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about that," said Flash. "Well let's see, I never seemed to get that part of the story down."

The four boys watched her as she thought for a moment. She then gasped.

"I remember now..."

(Winter: I DID NOT type this I copied it from the blairwitch web site like I did the other part. The link will be in my profile since you can't put links in the story! So don't sure me.)

"Rustin Parr was 38 years old in 1941. He had lived in Frederick County, Maryland all his life. He didn't go to school much. Both his parents were dead before he was 10 years old. That's when Rustin moved to Burkittsville to live with his aunt and uncle. His uncle was pretty abusive but he was a carpenter, and he taught Rustin everything he knew. He liked Burkittsville a lot. The woods that surrounded the town were great to get away from everyone and be by himself. He always liked to be by himself.

"That's why it wasn't much of a surprise when Rustin decided to build a house up in the hillside, a four-hour walk from town. He was in his early twenties and it took him almost five years to finish the house. It was a beautiful, three-story home next to a creek. Rustin continued to work at his uncle's shop for a few more years, but little by little he began to come into town less and less. Then his aunt died and his uncle moved to Baltimore. There wasn't much of a reason to go back anymore.

"He lived in that house ever since. He lived a peaceful life, smoking his pipe and taking long walks in the woods. Rustin was happy. He loved nature and the animals all around him. He only went into town about twice a year to pick up supplies.

"Rustin can't remember exactly when, but it seemed to be a few years before the killings that he started seeing a figure in the woods sometimes during his long walks. He would call out to it, but it would disappear. He soon realized that it was a woman, though she never showed her face to him. She wore a long, dark, hooded cloak. Rustin never felt fear when he saw the woman, he just wondered who she was. Every time he would run after her, she would vanish.

"Then, that winter, Rustin began to hear a voice in his head. At first it was at night, and he thought they were dreams. But soon he started hearing the voice during his waking hours, and that's when he began to be afraid. The voice was an old woman, and she would say all kinds of things in many strange languages. Sometimes she would repeat words over and over again. Rustin never saw the woman in the woods ever again, but this voice lived in his head for quite a while.

After almost a year of this voice, Rustin had lost most of his senses. The voice began to tell him to do things, and he found himself doing them. At first they were meaningless things like sleeping in the cellar for a week at a time.

"Then, in November of 1940, she told him to go down to Burkittsville and get the first two children he saw. For some reason he found himself unable to resist. Actually unwilling to resist. He followed the voice's directions completely, even when it began instructing him to take more children from the town of Burkittsville and kill them. In all, Rustin murdered seven children, sparing one, Kyle Brody, a boy who was made to stand in the corner while Rustin performed the awful act in the cellar of his house.

"After the seventh child was killed, Rustin woke up and the cloaked figure was in his room. He couldn't see it clearly in the dark, but he knew who it was. She spoke to him in the same horrible voice that had haunted his head for more than a year now. She told him that he was finished and that he was to go into town the next day and tell everyone what he had done. She said she would leave him alone if he did this. Then the figure disappeared, and Rustin Parr never saw the woman again.

"The next day Rustin woke up and released Kyle. He cried for the first time ever when he saw the poor boy that morning. Rustin then walked slowly into town, went into a market and began saying, "I'm finally finished." The police followed him up to his house and found Kyle standing on the front porch looking dazed and unable to speak. They then found the bodies of the seven little children in seven graves in the cellar of the house. Rustin was arrested and convicted of the deaths.

"The voice did stop in Rustin's head. He didn't know who the cloaked woman was, but he knew that she was an old ghost of some kind. He was positive that this woman was not alive. He was truly sorry for what he did, but at the same time he was incredibly glad that this woman was out of his head. Kyle Brody never recovered from the two months in Parr's house. He would live an institutionalized life until his death in 1971. He was present the day of Parr's verdict in court and cried when the jury convicted the hermit. Rustin Parr died in the fall of 1941. He was hanged."

"Oh awful!" said Kurama.

"That's really creepy," said Kuwabara trying to show that he wasn't scared.

"How do we know that you're not making all of this up?" asked Hiei.

"You baka! You know how much time I spend on the computer!" said Flash.

"She's got a point their Hiei," said Yusuke.

"So what happened to the kid who lived?" asked Kurama.

"Oh yeah him, well you know after seeing a crazed man who was somewhat possessed by the evil old ghost lady in his head kill a punch of kids maybe even his friends he went insane," answered Flash simply. "I mean watching a guy KILL in front of you when your only ten years old can do stuff to you like that."

The others nodded simply. Suddenly Flash's pocket made a buzzing sound. The guys turned to look at her. She laughed nervously.

"Um yeah, my pants make sounds," she said.

The guys blinked at her.

"Gotta go!" she said then ran into the woods.

**Meanwhile in the woods not too far away:**

"Argh!" growled Hinote. "Where is she?!"

"Give her a minute," said Autumn. "She didn't respond so that meant she was still at the campsite."

They turned to see Flash running into the small clearing that they were waiting for her in. She stopped and leaned on her knees panting.

"What took you so long?" asked Hinote.

"Well you guys buzzed the walkie talkie when I was with the boys," began Flash standing up straight. "I took the long way to make sure no one followed me."

Hinote nodded. "Well do you like it?"

Flash looked around to see all of the stick figures from the movie that they made hanging out in the trees.

"This will have to do," said Flash. "I just hope that its Yusuke and Kuwabara who go look for firewood."

"What about Kurama and Hiei?" asked Autumn.

"Well Kurama seemed a little shook up but I think its cause your "missing" and Hiei is if is scared he's not showing it like always," answered Flash.

Autumn and Hinote nodded.

"I can't help but think we are forgetting something," said Autumn.

"Well you two need to dress up and place the bundle in the stream so it flows down by the camp," said Flash.

Autumn and Hinote nodded then took off towards the cave while Flash went back to the campsite.

Flash walked back into the campsite to see Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing over the firewood again.

"Where did you go?" asked Hiei.

"Um natured called....?" responded Flash.

Hiei rolled his eyes and jumped back into the tree. Flash walked down by the stream. Suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara's fighting was put to a stop when they heard Flash scream.

The four boys ran down to the stream, Hiei getting there first made it to Flash. She was sitting on the ground backing away from a bundle. Hiei kneeled next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What happened?!" asked Kurama as him, Yusuke and Kuwabara made it there.

Flash pointed at a buddle a couple of feet away from her. Kurama walked over to it while Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in front of Flash and Hiei.

Kurama kneeled down a picked a cloth out of the bundle. It was Hinote's shirt covered in blood. Something fell from the shirt was Kurama held it.

"Are those teeth?" asked Kuwabara kneeling down.

Flash hung onto Hiei. Yusuke looked at the "teeth" along with Kurama.

"Eek! This is just like the movie!!!" said Kuwabara.

"Do you think he's dead?" asked Flash.

Kurama shook his head. "Like Hiei said before if he was then Vlad would be free."

Kurama placed the rag back in the bundle. "Come on we better get back to camp."

Flash and Hiei got up with Yusuke's help. They then walked back to camp. Flash looked up at the sky.

"It's going to get dark soon," she said. "Yusuke and Kuwabara go get some fire wood."

"NANI?! No way in all seven hells!" said Yusuke and Kuwabara in union.

"C'mon I'll go with you," said Flash.

"Will you be okay?" Kurama asked her.

"I'll be fine," said Flash.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Flash walked into the woods.

"I saw some wood in a clearing up ahead," said Flash was she walked behind them.

"Okay so we'll go there," said Yusuke.

As the two boys were talking Flash slipped away into the woods and ahead of them to the clearing. She jumped down from a tree to see Hinote dressed as the Blair Witch beast and Autumn in a black veiled cloak.

"The bundle idea worked," said Flash. "Kurama is afraid about you two since your missing. And Hiei is a little shook up."

Hinote and Autumn nodded. They heard some leaves crunch not to far away.

"They're coming," Flash hissed. "T-chan get out here. Autumn, Hinote behind the trees!"

Everyone did what Flash told them as she jumped into a tree concealed by leaves and branches as she videotaped them. Yusuke and Kuwabara came walking into the clearing.

Kuwabara ran up to T-chan. "What are you doing here?"

T-chan gave a low growl. Yusuke was picking up some sticks that he found. Kuwabara stood up holding T-chan.

"Hey Urameshi," he said.

"What is it Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke.

"You might want to take a look at this," said Kuwabara shakily pointing in the trees.

Yusuke stood up and looked at the trees he stared with his mouth open. Flash gave Autumn the single to come out from behind the trees. Autumn crept from behind the trees and appeared in front of the boys. She pointed at them.

"AHHH ITS ELLY KEWARD!" screamed Kuwabara. "Let's get out of here!"

"Not so fast!" said Yusuke pointing at Autumn summoning his Spirit Gun.

Just as it was fired from his finger Autumn disappeared. The bullet knocked down many trees until it died out.

"Did you get her?" asked Kuwabara running over to Yusuke.

Yusuke shrugged. "C'mon lets get back to camp."

Kuwabara nodded and followed Yusuke back into the woods. When the ghost was clear Flash jumped out of the tree. Autumn and Hinote came walking into the clearing laughing quietly.

"That was great!" Hinote said. "I think Kuwabara almost shit himself!"

"Its not over yet," said Flash. "Hinote go follow them and make them get lost."

She handed him her video camera. He took it and hid it in his costume and took off running into the woods after he saluted.

"So what do we do?" asked Autumn.

"Well I have to follow them," said Flash. "I guess you can get ready for the finally."

Autumn nodded and they took off running into the woods in opposite directions.

**Back at the camp site:**

Kurama AND Hiei were pacing around the site. Getting worried.

"Where are they?" asked Kurama.

"How should I know kitsune?" growled Hiei.

They heard a faint scream in the distance.

"That sounded like Yusuke!" said Kurama as they ran in the direction it came from.

Hinote had popped out in front of Kuwabara and Yusuke making them run around hoping to get them somewhat lost.

'_Hiei and Kurama are coming!'_ Vlad hissed at Hinote.

Hinote nodded then took off running into the woods. A moment later Hiei and Kurama found Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What happened?" asked Kurama.

Hiei looked around with his hand on the hilt of his katana.

"We saw her!!!! TWICE!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Saw who?" asked Kurama.

"Elly! The Blair Witch!" Kuwabara shouted back.

Hiei turned to Yusuke. "Where's Flash? She left with you guys."

Yusuke looked around. "I thought it was too quiet."

Hiei growled and pointed his katana at Yusuke's throat. "Where is she?!"

"I...I don't know!" said Yusuke.

Kurama stepped in front of Yusuke. "Now Hiei, this isn't the time to get rash."

Hiei growled at Kurama then sheathed his katana.

"There has to be a perfect logical explanation for all of this," said Kurama.

_Ack Kurama is being optimistic again_ Flash thought to herself as she sat in a tree and videotaped them.

'_Isn't he always?'_ Lioness asked her.

_Good point._

"The best thing for us to do is go back to camp and see if they turn up," said Kurama.

The other boys nodded and started walking back to camp.

"_These people are more idiotic then I thought,"_ T-chan said to himself.

**Meanwhile:**

Autumn, Hinote and Flash were in the cave. Autumn was packing up Hinote's outfit as Flash cut a leg of Hinote's shorts into shreds so you saw his black boxers (I was so tempted to put pink but Eternal would have killed me ::looks behind her:: ). Since his shirt was already covered in his blood Flash took his knife and made small cuts here and there. Of course there was a bandage gash on his hand from where he spilled blood onto his shirt.

"My turn!" said Hinote taking Flash's knife.

He cut Flash's pants so one side looked like Capri's while the other side had a small whole in it. He was going to cut her shirt when she stopped him.

"I think I'll do my shirt you'd get to hentai and give Youko and Yusuke a trip to horny vill," she said.

"Awww," pouted Hinote.

Flash cut her shirt so it was about an inch above her belly button. She cut off the sleeves and made a small V cut in the collar. She made a small gash on her stomach and let the blood drip down. Then a few bleeding scratches on her arms.

"How can you do that?" shivered Autumn.

Flash shrugged as she made a small scratch on her forehead and let the blood trickle down.

"Okay Flash I think that's enough," said Hinote taking her knife and handing it to Autumn.

"Aww," pouted Flash.

(Winter: If your wondering why they are cutting themselves its because I HATE fake blood. Its nothing like the real thing. And for them its not big deal being demons and all)

Autumn made a small scratch against her cheek and tore her shirtsleeve.

The three teens then walked back into the clearing where all of the stick figures they made. Flash and Hinote leaned against two trees while Autumn tied their wrists to the trees.

"Now remember," began Flash. "As soon as they run over that wire the dummy will came from the tree and the tape recorder will start rolling."

Autumn saluted then ran off towards the camp. She ran right into the camp and collapsed at Kurama's feet. He kneeled next to her as the others ran over to them.

"Kurama!" cried Autumn.

"Autumn are you alright?! What happened?" asked Kurama.

"Flash and Hinote!" she gasped. "They're back at the clearing with the Blair!"

"I told you!" Kuwabara said.

Everyone shot him glares.

"Tell us what happened," said Kurama.

"Flash and I started looking for Hinote since he just seemed to vanish. Then Flash came back here to see if he ended up here. But he didn't so then we went looking for him again. And we ran into her and she attacked us. I managed to get away as she brought us to the clearing. As I ran I saw Hinote tied to a tree! He was limp."

"C'mon!" said Yusuke. "We need to go get Flash!"

Everyone took off running to the clearing. When they made it there they saw Hinote and Flash hanging as limp as they could with there heads down.

Yusuke ran over to Hinote as Hiei ran over to Flash. Kuwabara and Kurama were watching to trees. Autumn hung onto Kurama.

"Flash," said Hiei. "Are you okay?"

Flash lazily looked up. "H..hi..Hiei?"

Yusuke had managed to cut Hinote down. "He's still alive!"

"What about Flash?" asked Kuwabara.

But before Hiei could say anything the cloak came swinging down and the tape recorder started going. It started laughing and saying things in a different language.

Yusuke sat at it with his Spirit Gun. Suddenly they heard a pop and the cloak fell to the ground. While the tape player was still going. Kurama blinked and let go of Autumn and walked behind a tree.

He came back around holding a tape recorder. He pressed the stop button then turned to Autumn.

"Mind explaining this?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Autumn. "I've never seen that before in my life."

"So you didn't put this label on it that says property of Hinote with it crossed out and has Autumn next to it?"

"I thought that looked familiar!" said Hinote standing up.

Autumn turned around and hissed at him. He blinked.

"Oh heh oops," he laughed nervously.

Hiei lifted Flash's head up by the chin. "Drama class if over Flash, the gig is up."

"Damn it! Autumn! Hinote!" she yelled standing up straight.

"Eeee!" yelled Autumn and Hinote as they hid behind Kurama.

Flash tried running after them but was pulled back by the rope around her wrists. "Uh a little help here?"

"Nah, we like you like that," said Autumn.

"Yeah, you can't hurt us," said Hinote.

Flash glared at them then turns to Hiei and gave him the puppy eyes (no guy can resist that even Hiei it's a female strength and a male weakness).

"Gah! Oh fine," said Hiei then untied Flash.

Flash took this chance to run after Autumn and Hinote. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"We better go make sure she doesn't carry that out," sighed Kurama.

The other three nodded and started walking back to camp.

**Later that night:**

They had finally got the fire going and were making smores as Flash and Hinote got bandaged up. Yusuke was taking care of Hinote and Hiei Flash.

"Lay still!" growled Hiei pushing Flash back down.

"Iie!" growled Flash trying to sit up.

"Fine!" shouted Hiei throwing the bandaged down and turned away.

Flash sat up and finished bandaging her stomach.

"Aww Flash shame on you! You made Hiei mad!" said Autumn stuffing more marshmallows into her mouth.

"When hasn't she?" asked all the guys in union.

Flash glared at them when Autumn answered by saying, "Good point."

So they started to talk as they cooked smores. Later on that night after Autumn and Hinote devoured most of the marshmallows the all decided to go to sleep as the fire burned out.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: ::Falls backwards with swirls for eyes:: EEEEEEEEE

Wisdom: Well, um yes. Winter is very tired since this is 21 pages in word I think the longest chapter she has ever made so you should be very proud of her.

Hiei: Not to mention all the coffee she went through ::points at a bunch of mugs::

Winter: ::Sits up:: I would like to also say that according to Eternal that the first movie to the Blair Witch Project is supposed to based off of a true story. But the second one was after they found the footage of the documentary.

Its kind of confusing you'd have to see the movies to understand. And the tale that Flash told if from the blairwitch website so don't go biting my head off because I mentioned that at least 3 times so yeah...I'll put the link to the website in my profile so you can look at pictures and stuff its quiet cool. ::Collapses again::

Wisdom: So with that said please review!

Hiei: Review or else!

Winter: ::Holds up a piece of paper that says 'AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!!!'::

::Credits start going::


	8. Old Mic Yu Yu Had a Farm Part 1

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Goatdogs and Demons Don't Mix!" And I am proud to say that when I started writing this I was in Soc St!

Wisdom: You're a real idiot. What if he sees you?

Winter: Its not like we are doing any work, there is no point to have a full first day of school when it only takes the teachers like 20 minutes to talk then you have another 25 to do what ever the hell you want.

Wisdom: It does seem rather pointless.

Winter: And I am proud to say that so far I didn't get in trouble AT ALL!

Hiei: ::Claps::

Winter: Well I'll shut up now (gasp) and threaten Hiei into doing the disclaimer.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH or PSOH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vlad belongs to EternalBlackNight.

Wisdom: And Winter would like to give great thanks to andromedacblack who gave her the idea for this chapter and the next one.

Winter: Yes thank you so much! ::Gives andromedacblack YYH plushies:: Oh and I just want to say that Darrin owns himself too since I'm lazy I'm placing one of my very best friends in here.

Wisdom: And now your chapter...

**Chapter Eight: Old Mic Yu Yu Had a Farm Part 1:**

It was the next day. Once everyone packed up Flash opened up another portal and everyone went home to go take showers and get all washed up then made plans to go back to Flash's.

Once Flash was out of the shower she dressed in her gray sweat pants with her white tank top (GASP! Its white). Of course she was wearing her earrings (for all piercing/s) and her sex bracelets (lets just say she never takes them off). She sat at the computer with one leg hanging out and the other bent so her chin was resting on it. Her eyes watched the computer screen.

Hiei came walking down the stairs. He was wearing his normal black pants with a white tank top. On his arm was the mark from the Dragon.

"Hn, your parents want to talk to you," he said.

"Okay give me a second," said Flash.

Hiei hned and went back upstairs. Flash then followed him and went into the kitchen to see what Mary and Bill needed to talk to her about. She saw them sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Mary had her hair tied back as she wore a dark green suit (like what they wear for work) and Bill wearing a blouse with a tie and nice dark pants.

Flash walked over to them with her hands behind her back. "Is there something you needed to see me about?"

"Yes actually there was," said Mary. "We were thinking about taking a trip down to the country to see a friend and stay at his farm."

Flash didn't say anything and let her foster mother continue.

"I thought since you and your friends are so attached that they all could come with us."

Flash beamed. "Thank you so much Mary-san!" She bowed low.

Mary smiled and Bill chuckled.

"Better go call them," he said.

Flash smiled and ran out of the kitchen and into her room. As soon as she got in she flung down on her bed and called Kurama's house. Shuuichi picked up.

"Hey Shuuichi its Flash, is your brother and Autumn home?"

"Okay."

Flash waited for a second before Kurama came up to the phone.

(At Kurama's)

"Yeah Flash?"

"Oh that's nice."

"Well I'm sure Autumn wouldn't want to intrude..."

Autumn poked her head out of the kitchen. "I heard my name."

"I don't know..."

"But..."

"Fine."

"Flash wants to talk to you," he said holding the phone out to her.

Autumn ran over to the phone and took it.

"Yes master?"

"Why would you even ask? The answer is and always would be yes."

"He did?"

Autumn turned slowly to glare at Kurama. He gave a nervous laugh.

"No I don't think Shiori would mind he is never home anyway with the well you know."

"Okay I'll let the others know. I'll see you in an hour."

Autumn hung up the phone and turned to Kurama. "Go pack were spending the night on Mary and Bill's friend's farm."

Kurama sighed and went to go pack. Autumn then turned back to the phone to call Yusuke's house and let the others know.

**At Flash's house:**

Flash jumped off her bed and opened her balcony door. She stepped out and saw Hiei sleeping in a tree. T-chan watched her from where he sat on her bed.

"Hiei!!!!!" she called.

Hiei opened one eye and glared at her.

"Go pack we're leaving in an hour," she said then went back in her room.

Flash packed her swimsuit, a set of PJs, three sets of clothes, bug spray, coffee, pocky, fluff and marshmallows.

"I can't help put think I'm forgetting something," she said staring at her over filled bag.

T-chan looked up at her and made a growl. She was holding his food in her hand.

"Not now T-chan I'm thinking," she said.

T-chan's sweat dropped. Suddenly an old light bulb appeared above her head. She ran to her closet and pulled out her camera and video camera. T-chan glared at her.

"Huh what's this?" she asked looking at her hand. "Oh it's your food, don't want to forget that!"

She packed his food then went to go get changed. Once she came out of the bathroom she saw Hiei sitting on her bed watching T-chan with a backpack next to her duffle bag.

Flash was wearing a plain pair of black pants that were somewhat tight with a blood red tank top. She left her hair down and went over to her mirror and put on her black lipstick and black eye shadow.

Once she was done she plopped down on her bed and pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw Hiei on a side profile view when he wasn't looking.

"I wonder what its like," she said.

She wasn't expecting a response so she continued. "Besides Makai and Reikai I've never been anywhere all nature like...well out of the city..."

"The others are here," said Hiei to no one in particular.

Hiei glanced at her then went back to glaring at T-chan. Flash shrugged and finished the sketch then placed her book in her bag. She rolled off the bed and picked up her bag and T-chan then started walking out the door.

Once she reached the main floor she placed T-chan and her bag down then opened to door to be greeted by no other then Hinote and Autumn tackling her.

"Ack!" yelled Flash falling on her back and bring the other two down with her.

"We missed you Flash-chan!" said Autumn.

Flash narrowed her eyes. "Your to happy what are you planning?"

Autumn and Hinote stood up.

"Nothing," said Autumn.

Flash narrowed her eyes at her friend from where she sat on the floor. Then got up with Yusuke's help.

Yusuke was wearing his green outfit, Kuwabara his blue. Kurama was wearing his phoenix outfit (from the movie). Hinote was wearing a pair of black pants with a red shirt. Autumn of course had her cat ears with a shirt of Foamy and black Capri pants.

Mary and Bill came walking out with there bags.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Bill.

Everyone nodded.

"Where's Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"He's upstairs I'll go get him," said Flash then walked over to the stairs. "HIEI GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M SENDING AUTUMN UP THERE!!!"

"YAY!" jumped Autumn.

Hiei came running down that stairs (at human speed). He glared at Flash then Autumn.

"Hn let's go," he said.

**At the train station: (Yes I'm that lazy and I don't want this chapter ending up as 21 pages)**

Mary and Bill went into there own separate booth while Flash, Autumn and the guys filed into the other one. Flash sat next to Hinote and Yusuke with her feet stretched out across them while she gazed out the window. Autumn sat on the other bench with Kurama in the middle and Hiei on the other side of him. Kuwabara stretched out on the floor with T-chan.

"How long is it until we get there?" asked Kuwabara.

"About an hour and a half," answered Kurama not taking his eyes off of his book.

Kuwabara nodded and pulled out a deck of cards. "Anyone wanna play poker?"

Yusuke responded by moving Flash's legs and sinking onto the floor near Kuwabara, Hinote did the same. Flash shrugged and looked back out the window.

Autumn had her hands and face pushed against the window as she watched the outside fly by them.

"I wonder if they have any fluff," she said looking round the room they were in.

And just if on the direct from the director there was a knock on the door. Hinote reached over and opened the door since he was the closest. The door slid open to see a woman with a cart full of food.

"Would you like anything to eat?" she asked.

"Do you have any fluff?" asked Autumn.

"I don't know what is this fluff you are talking about," she said rather confused.

Autumn gasped. "How could you not know what fluff is?!?!"

Before Autumn could go on with her ranting Kurama covered her mouth and turned to the lady. "We are fine thank you."

She nodded then closed the door and left. Autumn started crying with tears as waterfalls. Flash sighed.

"I was saving this for later but I have some in my bag," she said.

"YAY!!!!" said Autumn throwing her arms in the air then turning into a chibi and then jumped on to the self and opened Flash's bag disappearing inside.

"Well I'm out," said Yusuke throwing his cards in.

"Me too," said Kuwabara.

Hinote smiled and placed his cards down. "I win!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara grumbled as they reached for their wallets to only find out they were missing. Both boys turned to glare at Flash who was counting a roll of money.

"Nani?" she asked looking at them.

"Well it looks like your not getting anything unless you get it from Flash," said Yusuke.

Hinote glared at Yusuke then turned to Flash who held the money in a protective manner and hissed at him. Hinote let out a big sigh to show his breath.

A couple on minutes passed before Kurama looked up from his book and looked around. "Where's Autumn?"

Everyone blinked and was quiet to hear munching sounds. Flash stood up on the seat and peered inside her bag to see chibi Autumn munching away on fluff. Autumn turned the jar upside down to see if anymore would come out.

"Awwww no more," she pouted.

Flash's eye started to twitch. "You eat it in a mere five minutes?!"

"Um yes?" asked Autumn nervously.

Flash's eye turned into a narrow glare as her sweat dropped. She took Autumn by the back of the shirt and threw her out of the bag. Autumn went flying in the air.

"WHEEEEE!" she said throwing her arms in the air.

Then she landed on T-chan's back. He blinked and looked over to see Autumn sitting with her legs spread out as she looked around. Her eye met T-chan's and they stayed like that for a while blinking at each other.

Flash sighed as she plopped back down on her seat as she placed her right ankle and rested it on her left knee. She crossed her arms and looked down.

Autumn suddenly grinned and jumped up. She was now dressed as a knight. She unsheathed her wooden sword and hopped on T-chan's head and pointed the sword at Hiei.

"ONWARD NOBLE STEAD FOR WE MUST KILL THY EVIL CREATURE FROM HELL!" she said then made T-chan walk over to Hiei.

She jumped onto his nose and started clawing at his face. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he glared at Autumn he started to growl.

"DIE EVIL SPAWN FROM HELL!" squeaked Autumn as she clawed at his nose.

Everyone's sweat dropped as they watched. Kurama's reached over and picked up Autumn by the back of her shirt.

"Now Autumn it isn't smart to make Hiei mad," he said placing her down next to him. "Now sit like a good little chibi."

Autumn crossed her arms and sat in Indian style as she pouted. Her clothes went back to normal in the blink of an eye.

**About an hour later do to the fact of a lazy authoress:**

The train pulled to a stop as Mary and Bill opened the door carrying their bags.

"We're here," said Mary. "Get your bags and meet us outside."

Everyone nodded as Mary and Bill walked away. Flash jumped up on the seat and pulled down her bag then jumped back down. Hinote, Kuwabara and Yusuke stood up with there's. Hiei had his. Kurama sighed as Autumn (still chibi) climbed up his hair and placed herself on the top of his head moving some of the red locks so she could see. He took his and Autumn's bag then followed the others off the train.

"Frogs Kurama you hair is like my closet," said Autumn pulling out a toothbrush.

Everyone turned to stare at Kurama for an answer.

"My brother thinks its funny to hide things in my hair," he said coolly.

Autumn dove into his hair. "Hey I found your wallet!"

She held the wallet out of Kurama to take but a pair of pale hands beat him to it. Kurama turned to see who took it. He saw Yusuke counting the money. But before he cold say anything Yusuke fell to the ground out cold. Flash stood behind him holding her metal pipe that was resting against her shoulder and the wallet.

"Never take what belongs to me," she said glaring at the body on the ground.

"But its _my_ wallet," said Kurama.

"Not anymore," said Flash pocketing it.

Kurama glared at Flash as Mary and Bill walked over.

"There are cabs outside waiting for us," said Bill.

The teens nodded then followed Flash's parents out of the station. Hinote dragged Yusuke behind him. There were a total of two cabs. Mary, Bill, Flash, Hiei and T-chan in the first one with Kurama, Hinote, Yusuke and Kuwabara in the other. Autumn was still in Kurama's hair.

It was about a twenty-minute drive to the farm that their friend owned. When they got there the cabs pulled up in front of the house. As they were stepping out of the car; Yusuke included since he woke up during the drive a woman, man and a boy in his teens came walking out of the house.

"Mary!" said the woman. She had blonde hair pulled back into a braid and wore a plain dress with an apron.

"Hello Cindy," said Mary hugging her old friend.

The man walked over and shook Bill's hand. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with an old shirt on. He had shaggy brown hair.

"Now to see you again Bill."

"You too Chris," said Bill shaking his hand.

"And is this her?" asked Cindy looking over at Flash.

Mary nodded. "This is our daughter Flash. Flash these are our friends Cindy and Chris with their son Darrin."

Flash bowed low with her hands above her knees. "It is very nice to meet you."

Cindy smiled and reached over to Flash pulling some hair out of her eyes. "Oh my." she shook her head and smiled again. "You shouldn't hide your beautiful face behind that hair of yours."

Flash shot a glare at the snickering Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hinote.

"And are these your friends?" asked Cindy.

Flash nodded. "This is Hiei, Shuichi, Yusuke, Hinote, Kazuma and T-chan...Autumn is around here somewhere."

"Well it is very nice to meet you all," said Cindy she then turned to Darrin. "Why don't you so them around?"

Darrin nodded. He had brown hair that ended above his upper lip. It was pushed off to the side. His face had no expression as he stood there with his hands in his black pants. He had on a red shirt. On his feet was a pair of black high tops. His blue-green eyes were covered by some of his hair.

"Follow me," he said then started to walk round back.

The other's shrugged and followed him. When they got around back they saw many pens and one rather large coral that held 10 horses. There were pigs, cows, a dog and cat, chickens and other farm animals.

"Well it's a farm, there are animals and plants," he said looking around.

"My animal senses are tingling," said Autumn popping her head out of Kurama's hair.

Darrin starred at her wide-eyed. Autumn blinked at him.

"Oh hello random farm person I do not know!"

"Where the hell did you come from?" asked Darrin. "And are you some sort of pixie or something?"

Suddenly Dariken (owned by Dream) came running across yelling something about pixies hiding his socks.

"DAMN YOU EVIL PIXIES! GIVE ME BACK MY SOCKS!"

'_Remind me to kill him,'_ Harmony told Autumn.

Autumn's sweat dropped. "Does he even wear socks?"

Flash shrugged. "This is Autumn."

Darrin blinked.

"And no she's not a pixie," said Flash standing on her tippy toes and picked Autumn up from the back of her shirt.

Autumn squeaked. "Hey! I liked it up there! I was taller then Hiei!"

Everyone but Darrin turned to stare at her. "But you _are _taller then Hiei."

"Oh...well in that case," said Autumn jumping off of Flash's hand and into the air.

She turned back into her normal size and gave a victory sign. "W00t!"

Darrin starred at Autumn then looked at Flash's for an answer.

"Don't ask," answered Flash coolly.

"Aw! Horses!" said Autumn running over to the coral and started to pet a pure white mare (female horse).

The others walked over.

"That's Fubuki (blizzard)," said Darrin.

"She's beautiful," said Autumn petting her.

"What are the other's named?" asked Flash propping herself against the rail and looking at the horses.

"The black one is Demon," said Darrin. "That bay colored one is Bay (the horse I take into shows for my trainer so I don't own him)."

"Well that's a shocker," said Hinote.

"The Palomino is Joe. The cream colored one with the white main and tail is Sunny (don't own), the other cream is Sun Dance (don't own), the two grays are Blaze and Snow."

"Like my name!" said Hinote (it means Blaze.)

"The redish one is Penny and the white with the grayish tint is Kumo (cloud)," finished Darrin.

"Why do you have so many horses?" asked Yusuke.

Darrin shrugged. "Well for different things...my older brother used to take Bay into races before he went to collage and I guess just to have. Sometimes people give us money for trail rides."

"Hey cool do you think you can take us on one?" asked Kuwabara.

"I don't see why not," said Darrin.

"I've always wondered what it was like to go horseback riding," said Flash watching the horses trot around each other. "The city is nothing like this."

"Why don't we go after dinner?" Darrin suggested.

Everyone nodded. Followed by some noises.

"Got any food around here?" asked Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hinote at the same time.

Everyone stared at them with a sweat drop. Then Cindy walked over to them.

"Come on now girls we need to cook dinner," she said.

Flash and Autumn looked behind them to see whom was she talking to. When they realized that no other girls were there they turned back to her and pointed at them selves questionably.

"Yes you."

"Um but I can't cook," said Flash.

"She's got a point there," said Yusuke. "I had to be her lab rat for her home ech. project and I was sick for a week."

"That's only because I wanted to get back at you," said Flash narrowing her eyes into a glare at Yusuke.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Hinote. "Flash might set the house on fire."

Flash glared at Hinote. "WHY IS EVERYONE POINTING THE LACK OF COOKING SKILLS AT ME?!"

"Because if Autumn wanted to she COULD actually cook," said Hinote.

"Well c'mon now," said Cindy pushing Autumn and Flash along.

Flash turned back around to glare at them. "Autumn, remind me to hurt them later."

"Okee dokee artichokee!" said Autumn.

**After countless attempts of cooking:**

Everyone was seated at a large dinning room table. Darrin's dad was at the head of the table with Bill on the other end. On Chris's left was Darrin. Next to Darrin Flash was going to sit. Next to Flash was Hiei. On Hiei's other side was Yusuke and then Hinote. On Chris's right would be Cindy followed by Mary, Kurama, Autumn and Kuwabara.

The girls came out of the kitchen carrying pots. Flash walked around placing mashed potatoes on everyone's plate. Yusuke snickered at Flash, which earned him a hit in the head with the metal spoon she was using.

Once all of the food was placed out on everyone's plates. There was salad, mashed potatoes and steak. Autumn and Flash had declined on the steak since they don't eat beef.

Flash was standing behind Hinote and Yusuke stirring what was left in the pot. "Go on and try it."

The two boys looked back at there plates nervously.

**Yusuke and Hinote's POV:**

They starred down at their plate to see a pile of boiling green goo that was bond to be poison. In the background they heard Flash laughing evilly has they fell to the ground dead.

**Regular POV:**

Flash appeared right behind them. Both boys grew nervous as they started to show sweat.

"What are you stalling for?" asked Flash in a rather creepy voice. "Its not like I poisoned it or anything."

"How do we know that ITAI!" said Kuwabara holding his head and glaring up at Autumn from where he sat.

Hinote picked up his fork and starred down at his food. "For once I'm not that hungry..."

"Eat it," growled Flash.

"Are they always like this?" Darrin asked Kurama.

Kurama sighed and nodded. "Yes, I'm slowly going insane but I love my friends."

"But..." began Yusuke and Hinote.

"No buts! Now eat!" said Flash holding her metal spoon violently.

The two boys whimpered and slowly to a bite of there food. They sat there for a minute thinking before nodding their head.

"Wow Flash how did your cooking skills become so much better within two hours?" asked Yusuke.

Flash growled at him and clawed at the back of his neck with her black colored nails before sitting down in her seat.

"And you wouldn't want to know..." she said.

"Why not? What is in this? Its really good!" said Kuwabara as he stuffed more in his mouth.

"Its best not to know things like this when it comes to Flash," said Autumn eating.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: I know! I know! I'm sorry that this was kind of short and you had to wait for a while but school is back and updating is becoming a pain in the ass and I thought that I'd end it there so it won't be 21 pages like the other chapter...

Wisdom: Well, Winter and Dream made there own penname for stories that they will be writing together.

Winter: That's right! It's an easy name, 'Dream and Winter'. We don't have anything up yet but keep your eyes open because one of the fanfics I'm planning to write is going to have a sequel that we will be working on together and that's the only story I'll be updating at them time.

Wisdom: But that won't be for a while.

Winter: Yeah don't worry about it now. I still have other fanfics to write first...so lets close this up, Hiei!

Hiei: Review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: STIGAMATAAA IN YOUR EYE!!!!

Hiei and Wisdom: ::Stare::

Winter: Oh, AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!!!!!

::Credits start going::


	9. Old Mic Yu Yu Had a Farm Part 2

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Goatdogs and Demons Don't Mix!!!!!" ::extremely happy::

Hiei: Why is she so happy? Who'd she kill?

Wisdom: No one, she's just happy because Bay is okay and she can take him into the show on Sunday.

Hiei: Oh...

Winter: YUP! And this chapter is dedicate in a way to him so enjoy!

Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH or PSOH. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belong to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belong to EternalBlackNight. She also doesn't own some of the horses the rest she made up.

Winter: Okay let's start!

Darrin: WAIT!!!

Winter: What do you want?

Darrin: You don't own me!

Winter: ::Gives him miso soup:: Yes I do now be quiet.

Darrin: YAY! ::Eats::

**Chapter Nine: Old Mic Yu Yu Had a Farm Part 2:**

After dinner Darrin took everyone to the coral to get the horses. With Darrin's help they caught the horses and took them to the stable. Once all the horses were tacked (in English I don't like western saddles. Western is the one with the horn on it) Darrin helped them get on and fix their stirrups (its where you put your feet).

Flash rode Bay. Autumn Fubuki. Hiei Demon. Hinote Blaze. Yusuke Sunny. Darrin Sun Dance. Kurama Kumo and Kuwabara on Snow.

"You will like Bay," Darrin told Flash as the all walked on to the trail.

The order was Darrin, Flash, Hiei, Autumn, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hinote and Yusuke.

"Oh?" asked Flash.

"Bay is a very good horse," said Darrin.

"Then I'm sure we get along just fine," said Flash leaning over and patting him on the neck.

After a couple of minutes of walking Darrin kicked Sun Dance into a trot. The other horses soon followed. Darrin started to post (when you move up and down so its not so bumpy).

Everyone started copying Darrin.

"Itai! This really hurt!" said Yusuke.

Darrin laughed. "You'll get used to it."

"After this would be a good time to piss them off cause they won't be able to run after us," said Autumn laughing.

Fubuki gave a whinny as if she was laughing as well. After about 30 minutes of riding Darrin led them off of the trail being careful where he led his horse.

"Where are we going?" asked Hinote.

"There's a lake in a clearing that I thought we could hang out in," said Darrin.

"Oh cool!" said Autumn.

"Its that far from here," Darrin told them bring them up onto an old deer trail.

When everyone was on the small trail they picked up a canter and rode to the clearing.

"Its breath taking," said Flash as she pulled Bay to a walk.

It was an average sized clearing with a lake to the far side of them. Among the lake were a couple of rocks in the water and on the side so you could sit on them. And also right next to the lake was a Willow tree with its vine slowly creasing the water. Some of its roots dug deep into the clear water as well.

"Yup," said Darrin dismounting. "This is my favorite place in the whole world."

Everyone dismounted and untacked there horse and let them go graze. Darrin pulled a sack off of his saddle and sat on the grass then opened it.

"I sense food," said Hinote looking around.

"I brought some berries and fruit for us," said Darrin biting into an apple.

"FOOD!" yelled Hinote, Yusuke and Kuwabara running over to Darrin and sitting in front of him staring.

"Ummm...."

"Just ignore them," said Flash. "Maybe they will die from hunger even though they just eat an hour ago."

"Flash! That is no way to talk about your friends!" scolded Kurama.

Flash turned to Kurama with a bored expression. "Are you going to give another speech? And if you are can you wait until tonight when I'm in bed or some sort?"

Kurama glared at Flash while the others laughed. But Hiei, he doesn't laugh just smirks.

Everyone sat down in a circle and started it eat and talk happily while the horses grazed. Flash was lying in her stomach next to Hiei and Hinote. Autumn was resting her head on Kurama. Darrin sat across from Flash while they her talking. Next to him were Yusuke and Kuwabara.

About an hour later it started to get dark. Darrin rose.

"We should get going," he said getting his tack.

Yusuke looked at his watch. "Bit its only eight!"

"It gets darker here you baka," said Hiei getting up as well.

Once they were all tacked up they headed back to the farm. Once they reached the farm it was starting to get even darker. They quickly untacked the horses then took them to their stalls to brush them down.

T-chan was up in the hayloft watching them. Flash climbed up the ladder and jumped into a while of hay getting comfy. She then fed T-chan was the others started to climb.

"It gets dark so fast here," said Autumn sitting next to Flash and petting T-chan.

"I guess that is one fault about the country," said Darrin.

Flash opened her bag and pulled out a very large blue sweatshirt with a golden dragon and lion on it. She pulled the hood over her head and hugged her knees.

"It gets cold too," she said.

Darrin stood up and opened a window that was on the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see the clear night sky with stars shining down on them.

"Hey look!" said Kuwabara. "A shooting star!"

"Quick someone make a wish," said Kurama.

"Hurry up someone go!" said Yusuke.

"What is there to wish for?" asked Flash looking up at all of her friends. "We have each other, isn't that enough?"

"Your right," said Kurama.

"GROUP HUG!" Autumn and Hinote yelled then tackled Flash.

"ACK! GET OFF OF ME! YOUR CRUSHING ME!" yelled Flash from under them.

Kurama chuckled. Yusuke laughed.

"I think Flash needs to grow some more," laughed Kuwabara.

"What was that?" growled Flash poking her head in between Autumn and Hinote.

"Um nothing!" said Kuwabara laughing nervously.

Everyone laughed as Flash yelled threats at Autumn and Hinote who ignored her and kept squeezing the life out of her. When they finally did let go Flash fell over gasping for air.

"We should get some sleep," said Kurama lying down in the hay.

Everyone nodded and laid down as well. Autumn snuggled up to Kurama while Hinote laid down next to her. Next to Hinote was Yusuke followed by Kuwabara then Darrin, Flash, T-chan and Hiei.

They all gazed up above them until they fell into a good dreams sleep.

**The next morning:**

Darrin was the first to wake up. Living on the farm he had to wake up at six every morning. So he quietly snuck down the latter and trotted into the house to get changed.

About two to three hours later everyone else started to wake up. Autumn being to first wake up she woke up the others by crowing like a rooster. This brought a shoe flying towards her head but it some how missed and hit Hinote in the head.

Once everyone was up they gathered their things to go change. After they were changed Autumn and Flash got stuck helping to cook again. The breakfast was made up of eggs, toast and bacon (Darrin's favorite).

Yusuke went to take the last piece of bacon but Darrin growled at Yusuke who then backed off and let Darrin have it.

After they were done eating and the table was cleared Flash went to get her sketchbook and then over to the horses. She sat on the rail and started to draw them.

"What are you doing?" asked Darrin coming up from behind her.

"Ack!" said Flash turning around. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," said Darrin.

"And to answer your question I'm drawing everything I can before I leave. I want to remember everything from here," answered Flash turning back to the horses.

"Yeah, it is nice in the country," said Darrin.

"It is," said Flash.

"So what is the city like?"

"Huh? Oh, it's okay. Its beautiful in its own way...there are beautiful parks but nothing like this. Not a good place if you like the wild."

"I've never been there so I wouldn't know what to think."

Flash took out her video camera and turned around to face Darrin. He blinked at her.

"Say something or do something stupid," said Flash.

"Huh?" asked Darrin.

"She means something like this," said Autumn coming up from behind him.

Darrin jumped and turned around to see the others. Flash turned the camera to Autumn. Autumn thought for a moment then walked over to Hiei holding a squirrel. She stuck it down his shirt then took off running. Hiei growled and attempted to get the squirrel out of his shirt but was having no luck. He soon gave up and ran after Autumn.

"ONNA WHEN I GET YOU ARE DEAD!" he yelled.

"No wait HIEI SIT!" yelled Kurama running after Hiei.

Yusuke, Hinote and Kuwabara shrugged then ran after them. Flash and Darrin were laughing. Flash jumped down from the fence and started running after them.

"COME ON DARRI!!" she called.

Darrin ran after them laughing. T-chan was sitting by the fence watching them.

"_Humans...."_

**Later at the train station:**

"Are you sure you can't stay another day?" asked Cindy.

"No we have to get back to work and they have school in a couple of days," answered Mary.

"Then come back soon," said Cindy.

Cindy and Mary hugged good-bye while Bill and Chris shook hands. Cindy and Chris then turned to Flash and the others.

"It was very nice meeting you all," said Cindy.

Everyone bowed. "Thank you for having us," they said in union.

The whistle for the train blew.

"Well that's for us," said Bill.

"We will see you again soon!" said Mary.

They got onto the train and waved goodbye as it started to move away.

"See ya guys..." said Darrin softly to himself.

Flash plopped down on the seat next to Hiei. Hiei didn't take notice just kept looking out the window.

"I had a great time!" said Yusuke.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Too bad we couldn't stay longer..." pouted Autumn. "Hey I know! Let's sing a song!"

Everyone groaned.

"THE WHEELS ON THE TRAIN GO ROUND AND ROUND!" sang Autumn as the train kept going.

"This is going to be a long ride home," said Hinote.

Everyone nodded in agreement with a sweat drop.

**That evening at Kurama's house:**

Kurama was standing in front of his mirror brushing his hair. As he happily brushed his hair two white rabbit ears popped out of his head.

"Huh?" asked Kurama feeling the ears.

The ears twitched. Kurama gasped and pulled on the ears. He lifted up a white rabbit with red eyes at eye level to him. He screamed.

Shiori and Autumn came running into his room to see what was wrong. Kurama was on the floor backing up away from the rabbit while it sat there on its back legs trying to clean its ear.

"AWWWW KAWAII!!!" shouted Autumn running over to the rabbit and hugging it.

Shiori sighed. "Shuichi I thought we agreed on no pets."

Kurama gaped at the rabbit Autumn was holding. Autumn ran out of the room with the rabbit rambling on how cute it was. Shiori sighed again then walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

**End chapter:**

Winter: And there you have it! I don't think this was as long as the other chapter but this is the 7th page so I think it's long enough. Well anyway the rabbit in Kurama's hair was Dream's idea so if you like it she's the one to give the credit to. And andromedacblack gave me the idea for the farm so thanks!

Wisdom: Is that it?

Winter: ::Dancing to Shisen Joo no Aria (sung by Hiei):: Did you say something?

Wisdom: Never mind...Hiei please finish this.

Hiei: Review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: AND WORSHIP FOAMY OUR LORD AND MASTER!!!...oh and may the sporks be with you!

::Credits start going::


	10. The World's End: Flash Gone NICE: Part...

Winter: Ow, ow, ow.

Hiei: Translation?

Wisdom: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Goatdogs and Demons Don't Mix!" My legs are killing me and I can't walk so I thought I would update.

Hiei: Why do your legs hurt?

Winter: Ow, ow, ow, ow.

Wisdom: Friday night she played DDR for about five hours straight with Kendel and other people and her horse back riding teacher took away the saddle during the lesson so she had to jump bare back.

Hiei. Oh...

Winter: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!

Wisdom: You better do the disclaimer.

Hiei: ::Sighs:: Winter doesn't own YYH or PSOH. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight. Dream also helped her plan this idea so part of it goes to her.

Winter: Ow, ow, ow.

Wisdom: Winter is still open for ideas if anyone has any!

Winter: OW, OW, OW!

**Chapter Ten: The World's End: Flash Gone _NICE_ Part 1:**

The next morning Flash woke up around 12 in the afternoon like she would any day that she didn't have school. She spent about the hour doing her normal things from when she woke up. Have a cup of coffee, fight with Hiei, feed T-chan and Fluffy, and then go take a shower.

She walked out of the bathroom brushing her dry hair dressed in a black skirt with a red rose with blood dripping from it and a black long sleeved shirt with safety bins on them (I'm in love with safety bins my clothes are covered in them).

Flash walked over to her closet and pulled out her knee high boots and put them on then went over to his mirror and put on some silver and gold eye shadow with black eye liner. She painted her lips with black lipstick and then walked over to T-chan and clipped the leash to his collar.

"C'mon T-chan let's go for a walk D is supposed to be coming for you sometime tomorrow," she said.

T-chan jumped off of her bed and followed her down the stairs. They walked out the door and headed towards town.

In town Flash stopped to get them ice cream. They sat on a bench under some trees. T-chan jumped onto the bench and watched Flash eat her ice cream. Flash watched him in the corner of her eye.

"Oh fine," she said handing it to him.

T-chan eat the ice cream and cone in one bite before smiling happily.

"Pig," said Flash glaring at the goatdog.

Meanwhile just down the block was a plain white van. Inside the van were two men in white lab coats watching screens that showed Flash and T-chan.

"The subject was come to a halt shall we go?" asked on of the men.

"Yes we shall," said the other man filling up a shot.

The two men climbed out of the van and walked over to where Flash was. They were sneaking up behind her and when they were close enough they gave Flash and T-chan the shot.

Suddenly Flash and T-chan fell into a sleep.

When Flash woke up she saw that she was in some sort of van with T-chan sleeping next to her. Her hands and feet were roped together. This followed by a very large stream of curses.

"Shut up already!" said one of them men.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Flash.

"That is not important," said the second one injecting her with another shot.

A couple of hours later when Flash woke up she held who head. "Where am I? Who am I?"

"It seemed it worked," said the first man the other one.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Never mind who we are but you are Flash and you are a very good little girl and get strait A's you are also very nice," said the second man.

"I am?" asked Flash.

"Yes and this is your pet cat," said the first one handing her T-chan.

T-chan looked up at her and meowed.

"Oh..." said Flash.

"Now put on this very pink fluffy dress and dye your hair blonde with this," said the first man handing her a bunch of stuff.

Flash took the stuff and nodded then went behind a curtain to color her hair and put on the dress. She came out wearing a fluffy pink sundress with long blonde hair and white sandals. T-chan walked over to her and meowed.

"Now you don't want to be late getting home," said the second man placing a pin on her dress. "Be sure to keep you with this at all times."

"Okay," said Flash.

"And this is where you live," said the other man giving her a piece of paper.

Flash took it and nodded. She walked out of the van with T-chan after thanking them.

Flash walked down the street looking at everything in awe. Of course she was lost. Walking down the street always was Kuwabara and Yusuke. Yusuke was wearing a pair of blue jeans with sneakers and a white shirt while Kuwabara was wearing black jeans with sneakers and a white shirt.

"Hey look at the cutie," said Kuwabara pointing at Flash.

Yusuke turned to see what Kuwabara was talking about and then went wide-eyed.

"Holly hell! Her eyes are gold!" he said.

The two boys looked at each other before running up to Flash.

"Flash!!" said Kuwabara.

"That is my name isn't it?" asked Flash.

"Flash what are you wearing?!" asked Yusuke shaking her.

Flash blinked at him. "Um can you please stop that sir? I am getting dizzy."

Yusuke stopped but still held Flash by the shoulders. "Okay Flash ha, ha very funny you can stop playing now."

"Play? What are we playing?" asked Flash.

T-chan walked over to them and meowed. Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at no one in choice.

"Something's wrong, to Kurama's!"

Then Kuwabara and Yusuke took off running to Kurama's house carrying Flash and T-chan.

**At Kurama's house:**

Yusuke rang the button for the doorbell. Finally Kurama opened it with Autumn and Hinote standing behind him. Kurama was wearing his phoenix outfit while Autumn was wearing black pants and shirt with a fox on it and of course her cat ears. Hinote was wearing tan pants with a black tee shirt with his glasses over his eyes.

"Is something wrong Yusuke?" asked Kurama.

"YES THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG!" yelled Yusuke pushing his way into the house.

He plopped Flash down on the couch and she looked at all of them.

"Do I know any of you?" she asked kindly.

"Is it me or does that blonde girl in the fluffy pink dress with the golden eyes look like Flash?" said Autumn.

"Nah, it can't be her!" said Hinote. "Flash would never dye her hair blonde."

"But it IS Flash!" roared Yusuke.

The three turned and starred at him. Yusuke screamed before a screen came down in front of Flash. You could see her perfectly through the screen. Yusuke took a marker out from his pocket and started to draw on the screen.

When he moved away it was a poorly drawn picture of Flash with evil eyes and a devil's horn. No one said anything for a while.

**Five minutes later:**

"Um can I go home now?" asked Flash.

Autumn hit a fist into her hand. "I got it!!!"

Everyone turned to her. Autumn took a deep breath.

"As Flash was taking T-chan for a walk they stopped for ice cream and sat on a bench. But mean while in a white van two crazy people guy...things were watching her through a TV and they gave her a shot that lost her memory and told her to color her hair blonde and put on the fluffy pink sundress and also said that T-chan was her cat," said Autumn in one breath.

Everyone stared at her in silence when it was broken from T-chan giving a small meow. Everyone turned to look at T-chan then back at Flash to Autumn.

"I know how we can figure this out!" said Hinote. "Watch and learn people!"

He walked over to Flash and handed her a large and heavy book. "Here Flash hit me really hard over the head with this."

"Why would you want me to do such and horrible and mean thing?!" asked Flash shocked.

Hinote narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you joking?"

Flash shook her head. "No I'm not! I would never hurt anyone or anything!"

At that moment a halo appeared over her head as Flash smiled sweetly. Everyone starred at the halo expecting it to go up in flames.

**Ten minutes later:**

"ARGH!!!!" yelled Hinote. "GO UP IN FLAMES ALREADY!!!"

"I don't think it's going to listen to you," said Autumn.

"I know!!!" said Hinote rather insanely.

He pulled out his light and tried lighting the halo on fire but it wouldn't work. Suddenly the lighter jumped from his hands and stuck it's tongue out at everyone before hoping out the window.

Everyone blinked blanking at the window from where the lighter jumped out then all at once turned to Flash.

"I think Autumn might be right," said Kuwabara.

"Um excuse me," said Flash. "Not to be rude but who are you?"

Before anyone could answer Autumn spoke up.

"That is the baka, bunny boy, the defective detective, Tweedledum and I am YOUR LORD AND MASTER FOAMY!!!"

Autumn made a dramatic pose as dramatic music played.

"Oh hello," said Flash happily.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hinote and Kurama's sweat dropped.

"Maybe Hiei can help," said Kurama opening the door.

Everyone walked out but Flash. Yusuke's hand peered back inside the house and grabbed Flash pulling her along. T-chan meowed and followed them.

**At the park:**

Yusuke had to carry Flash bridle style to keep her from wondering off and causing another car accident. Kurama pointed to a tree to see Hiei sleeping soundly.

Autumn ran over to the tree and started barking. Hiei opened one eye and glared down at her.

"What do you want Kitsune?" he growled.

He looked down to see Yusuke carrying Flash but didn't realize it was her. He jumped from the tree and looked up at him.

"A new mate already?" he asked.

"This isn't my mate!!!" growled Yusuke. "It's Flash!!!"

Hiei took a closer look at Flash then went wide-eyed.

"See?" asked Yusuke.

Hiei hned and took Flash from Yusuke and sat her down under the tree.

"She lost her memory," said Kurama. "Can you find anything?"

Hiei's Jagan started to glow from underneath the bandanna. It stopped and Hiei shook his head no.

"AAAAHHHH FLASH AS GONE NICE!!!!!!!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!!!!!" screamed Autumn and Hinote running around in circles.

"Sadly I am going to have to agree with them," said Yusuke.

Suddenly Autumn stopped and pointed up causing Hinote to stop short and fall on his face.

"I know what we can do!" she said happily. "We can find those guys and make them give her memory back!"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Kuwabara.

"Leave that to us!!" said Autumn and Hinote.

They started walking away. Kurama turned to the guys.

"Well since Flash can't watch them Yusuke you go," said Kurama.

"But why me?!" asked Yusuke.

"Because if you don't I will kill you," said Hiei.

"Trust me I rather be killed," said Yusuke grumbling as he walked after Autumn and Hinote.

"Let's take her back to my house," said Kurama.

Hiei hned as he picked up Flash and ran to Kurama's house with Kurama and Kuwabara with T-chan following.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Ow, ow, ow, ow.

Wisdom: Well I know it was kind of short but I wanted to get at least part of it up before Monday and its Sunday so yeah. I'll update as soon as I can! Now Hiei finish it up!

Hiei: Review or else!!

Wisdom: P lease review!!

Winter: OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!!!!

::Credits start going::


	11. The World's End: Flash Gone NICE: Part...

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Goatdogs and Demon's Don't Mix!!"

Wisdom: Incase you haven't noticed this fanfic is very close to the end Winter is only looking at two to three more chapters.

Winter: Yeah so I no longer need any ideas! Thank you so much to who ever submitted them to me you were a great help ::gives you YYH plushies:: Hiei! Disclaimer!

Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH or PSOH. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

Winter: ON WITH THE FANFIC!!

**Chapter Eleven: The World's End: Flash Gone _NICE_ Part 2:**

Hiei jumped through Kurama's window into his bedroom and carried Flash over to the bed and dropped her. Flash fell back and Hiei walked away and jumped onto the windowsill and sat there looking out the window.

Flash got up and started walking around Kurama's room looking at everything. She walked past his mirror then backed up and looked straight at it blinking. She raised her hand and watched the mirror seeing that it did the same thing.

Hiei watched her out of the corner of his eye as she started moving her arms and hands as she watched the mirror.

"It's called a mirror," he said with no emotion.

"What's a mirror?" asked Flash looking up at him.

Hiei sighed. "Its something that you can see your self in."

"Oh..." said Flash.

There was a moment of silence. "Excuse me, but what is your name."

Hiei fell off of the window anime style. "Its Hiei," he said sitting up.

"Hello Hiei," said Flash sitting on the floor and looking at him.

She blinked and crawled over to him. Hiei started to back away but she followed him. She looked close into his eyes.

"Why are you eyes red?" she asked.

"Its because they are contacts," said Kurama walking into the room with Kuwabara.

Both of the boys starred at Hiei and Flash after all if you had a perverted mind it didn't look right. Hiei was propped up against the back wall with one leg out and the other bent. Flash's face was inches away from is and her legs her in the middle of his with her hands on the floor. (Get your mind out of the gutter...perverts)

"Um Flash," said Kurama. "I don't think Hiei is very conferrable like that..."

"What do you mean?" asked Flash.

"Just get off of me," growled Hiei pushing her off of him.

Flash sat on the floor and watched Hiei jump back onto the windowsill. Kurama walked over and helped her up. Kuwabara was glaring at Hiei. Hiei turned to face Kuwabara and sneered.

"What are you looking at baka?" he asked.

"Its not nice to take advantage of Flash like that or any girl!" said Kuwabara.

Hiei jumped off the windowsill and glared up at Kuwabara. "I wasn't you idiot."

"Oh dear," said Flash as she ran over to them and stood in between them. "Please don't fight."

Hiei hned and swung Flash over his shoulder, with a small eeep from Flash.

"Where are you going?" asked Kurama.

"To Koenma's he might know how to fix her, I'm not relying on the bakas that left," he said then jumped out the window.

Kuwabara clenched a fist. "That little twerp! I doubt he's going to Koenma's he's prolly going to take advantaged of her again!"

Kurama's sweat dropped. "I doubt that Kuwabara Hiei isn't like that. And if he were he wouldn't do that to Flash. One he respects her even if he won't say it and two when she gets her memory back she'd kill him."

"Oh well I guess your right," said Kuwabara.

**Meanwhile:**

Yusuke followed Autumn and Hinote with a bored expression on his face as the two other teens walked around and stopped by diving behind bushes as people and or cars passed as they hummed "Mission Impossible."

Yusuke gave a big sigh as she placed his hands in his pockets.

"Will you two hurry up?" he asked turning to two bushes.

People walking by gave him and odd look but he didn't realize it.

"At this rate we are never going to get Flash back to normal!" he finished.

Autumn and Hinote poked their heads out of the bushes. Both that leaves and branches in their hair with black paint on their faces.

"Your right the defective detective," said Autumn jumping out of the bush.

Yusuke glared at Autumn. Hinote jumped out of the bushes and pointed at two men dressed in lab coats getting into a van.

"Hey do you think they are then men who made Flash go all girly?" he asked.

"Let's follow them and see!" said Autumn running over to the van and getting in the back.

"Yeah!!!" shouted Hinote and followed Autumn.

"You know I could walk away right now..." said Yusuke to himself.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke on one of his shoulders. It showed a mini him dressed up as a devil.

"Just leave them," it said. "You could always tell the others that they ran off without you and you couldn't find them."

Suddenly there was another puff of smoke on his other shoulder. It showed a mini Kurama dressed up as an angel.

"Kurama?" asked Yusuke wide-eyed. "I didn't know you were my shoulder angel."

"Well I am but since Kurama is so good the authoress thought that since your shoulder angel somehow was found dead with its organs ripped out I would now be your shoulder angel," it answered.

"Hey! That is not fair!" squeaked the Yusuke devil.

"Yeah what he said," said Yusuke pointing at the devil with his thumb.

The mini Kurama rolled his eyes before speaking. "Yusuke you need to follow them what if they get hurt?"

"Its not his fault! They should get hurt they are too annoying in the first place!" yelled the devil in a high-pitched voice.

Yusuke nodded. The Kurama angel frowned.

"It would be the right thing to do," it said.

"Aw fuck the good and the right!" said the devil.

"I'll show you!" said the Kurama angel throwing his harp at the devil.

The harp hit the devil square in the head causing him to fall off of Yusuke's shoulder. Then the mini Kurama dove after the Yusuke devil and they started to fight.

Yusuke's sweat dropped as his face grew long and his eye started to twitch. He was about to turn the other way and walk but as he turned he came face to face with a shoulder Flash.

She was bent at eye level with him and she had her hands on her hips. "And where do you think your going?"

"Um I uhh," said Yusuke.

"Yeah that's what I thought," said the mini Flash. "Now you get on that van with Tweedledee and Tweedledum or those shoulder things are going to be more then your problems."

Yusuke quickly turned around and ran after the van. "I need to lay off the beer."

**Meanwhile:**

"Where are we?" asked Flash as she held onto Hiei's neck.

"We are in Spirit World," answered Hiei holding her bridal style.

It was annoying trying to jump and run with a fluffy ink dress flying into you face so Hiei had to carry her the right way.

"Spirit World?" asked Flash.

"Just shut up and don't talk," said Hiei walking through the opening doors.

Hiei walked down many halls to Koenma's office. When he finally made it there he kicked open the doors to see Koenma stamping papers. He looked up.

"Oh hello Hiei who is your friend?" he asked.

Hiei walked in and placed Flash down. "Its Flash you baka someone took her memory and made her dress like this."

Koenma went wide-eyed. "Do you know who did this?"

Hiei shook his head no. Flash wondered over to Koenma's desk and climbed on top of it.

"My aren't you the cutest thing!" she said pinching his cheeks.

Koenma's eyes narrowed before he started to yell at Flash. Flash's eyes started to swell before she ran over behind Hiei in fear.

"See?" asked Hiei.

Koenma sighed as he fixed some papers on his desk. One fell to Hiei's feet he picked it up and read it he raised an eyebrow.

"Your going to let Hitler be reborn into a Jewish girl so he can fill out his life dream and become a crossdresser?" asked Hiei.

Koenma laughed nervously and pointed at the paper. The paper disappeared.

"So about Flash," he said.

"I want you to bring her memory back," said Hiei more demanding.

Koenma sighed and rubbed her temples. "Hiei I can't do that it is impossible. It will either A go away by its self or B stay forever until she learns her new life."

Flash had wondered off towards the doors and poked her head out watching a bunch of ogres run around pushing papers and yelling.

"Did you try and get anything on Lioness?" he asked.

"Yes and I got nothing," said Hiei.

Koenma sighed. "Well take her to her room and see if she remembers anything at all I will try and think of something."

Hiei nodded then grabbed Flash's hand taking her down the hall.

**Meanwhile:**

Yusuke had finally caught up with the van and was now sitting in the back with Autumn and Hinote. There were looking at a box of stuff with pictures of Flash and T-chan.

"Boy if Flash saw these she'd go on a killing spree," said Yusuke looking at some pictures. "Found Hiei's Christmas present."

Yusuke held up a picture of Flash in her swimsuit at the pool. Autumn and Hinote's sweat drop.

Suddenly the van came to a halt and the two men got out of the van and walked away into a lab building. When the three teens thought it was clear they opened the doors and crept into the building.

**Meanwhile:**

Kurama paced around his room worried. Kuwabara laid on his bed watching him. Botan who had arrived a little bit after Hiei left sat on the edge of the bed.

"They should have called by now," said Kurama.

"Just call Yusuke's communicator," said Botan handing it to him.

Kurama nodded and called Yusuke.

**At the lab:**

Yusuke, Autumn and Hinote had found some lab coats and put them on to blend in as they walked around. Suddenly Autumn's pocket started to ring. She took Yusuke's communicator out and opened it.

"Hello Yusuke's communicator that he will never be getting back, this is Autumn speaking how may I help you?" she asked.

"Hey that's mine!" said Yusuke pointing at Autumn.

Autumn ignored Yusuke. "Oh hello Kura-chan!"

"Hello Autumn," said Kurama. "...what's with the lab coat?"

"Oh we are going under cover as messed up stalker scientist to find a cure for Flash," chirped Autumn.

"Oh, I see..." said Kurama.

Yusuke and Hinote were now standing behind Autumn.

"Hey where's Flash and Hiei?" asked Hinote.

"Hiei took her to Koenma's to see if he can do anything," answered Kurama.

"Oo0o0o," said the three in union.

"Well I guess I will let you three back to what you were doing call me if anything comes up," aid Kurama.

Autumn and Hinote saluted. "Yes oh fearless one of the pansies!"

Kurama sighed then hung up.

"C'mon Tweedledum and defective detective!" said Autumn walking down the hall.

Hinote marches cheerfully after Autumn. Yusuke groaned and followed the two.

**Meanwhile:**

"This...this is my room?" asked Flash looking around the room.

It was a normal sized room with the sky painted on the walls during the day. On the ceiling was the sky at night with a bright full moon. The floor had a nice light blue carpet. There was a door leading to the bathroom. It had a double bed two the left with night tables. On the far walls was a door leading to a small balcony.

Hiei didn't say anything but nodded. Flash walked in a circle looking at the walls.

"Its beautiful," she said.

"You painted it yourself," said Hiei.

"I did?"

"Hai you love to draw and paint so you asked Koenma if you could paint your room and he said yes," answered Hiei.

Flash walked over to her bed and sat on it. On the bed were some pictures she started looking through them.

One of the pictures was of her and Autumn goofing off and having fun. The other one was of her and Yusuke playing DDR at the mall. The third one was of her sitting at her desk with her hair held up in a ponytail with emo glasses on. She had her chin resting in her hand.

"Who is this?" asked Flash.

Hiei walked over and looked at the picture. "That's you."

"Oh..." said Flash then looking at the other two pictures.

The next one was of the whole gang at Splish Splash and the other one was them at the Renaissance Fair. Flash didn't say anything and looked back at the third picture, the one of her.

"Why is my hair black and silver?" she asked.

"That is your normal hair color," replied Hiei.

Flash didn't say anything just starred at the picture. Hiei opened the door and spoke not looking at her.

"If you need anything I will be in the fields do not bother me unless it is important," he said then closed the door behind him.

**Meanwhile:**

"Now let's see," said Autumn as they entered the file room. "If I were two crazy men that had a bunch of pictures of Flash and gave her something to lose her memory where would I put the antidote?"

"You make that sound like an everyday thing," said Yusuke walking over to a self.

"Well tactically in a way it is," said Hinote going to another self.

Yusuke sighed as he started looking through a bunch of files.

**A hour and many pointless files later:**

"Hey I think I found something!" said Hinote.

Autumn and Yusuke walked over and looked over his shoulder. Hinote was reading a file on Flash and the shot that she had apparently gotten.

"It says that the antidote is in Doctor Joe's lab," said Hinote.

Autumn pointed towards the door. "Let's go girls! ...I mean guys!"

"What about this mess?" asked Yusuke.

"Ah leave it for them to find and clean up," said Hinote following Autumn out the door.

Yusuke sighed and followed them.

**At doctor Joe's office:**

Doctor Joe was sitting happily at his desk writing down on some papers. His office door opened and he looked up to see a girl and two boys with squirrels around them.

"Attack!" said the girl pointing at Joe.

The squirrels then jumped on top of the doctor and started to tie him up. Autumn started to laugh insanely along with Hinote. Yusuke sighed and walked over to a cabinet that said 'Top secret do not open this and else Flash will stay nice for ever.' Gee I wonder what his first clue was to look there.

Yusuke saw the shot and took it then walked over to Autumn and Hinote and dragged them out of the room as they laughed insanely.

**Back at Koenma's:**

Flash had taken a shower and gotten most of the hair dye out yet there were still some blonde streaks in her hair. She blew it dry and got changed into a pair of black pants with a white tank top. She walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"So this is really who I am," she said touching the mirror gently with her fingertips.

Suddenly Kurama, Kuwabara, T-chan and Hiei walked in.

"My this is a different sight," said Kurama.

Flash turned to face them and bowed. "Hello again."

The three boys spread out around the room. Hiei to the windowsill. Kuwabara a chair and Kurama led Flash over to the bed. T-chan followed Flash with a meow.

"I just got a call from Autumn and she said that they are on their way to help you get your memory back," he told her sitting down.

"That's great!" said Flash.

T-chan meowed.

"And of course get T-chan back to normal," said Kurama.

Moment later Autumn, Hinote and Yusuke walked in. Yusuke imminently collapsed on the floor twitching. Autumn and Hinote ran over to Flash and hugged her.

"We will miss you scaring Flash person with no brain!" said Autumn.

First they gave Flash's some of the shot and then the rest to T-chan. Both passed out into darkness.

**The next day:**

Flash woke up to find herself in her room at Koenma's place. She was in bed and looked around to see T-chan sleeping on her lap. Hiei on the windowsill looking out the window. Yusuke on the floor and the others in chairs.

"Why is everyone here?" she asked.

Autumn stirred and woke up. When she realized Flash was awake she jumped up and glomped her.

"YAY FLASH YOUR ALIVE!" she said.

"Of course I am," growled Flash.

Everyone woke up and surrounded the bed. Yusuke held his hands out to make everyone be quiet.

"There is only one-way to tell if this is the real Flash or not," he said. "Flash."

"Baka," said Flash.

"What is the symbol of love?" finished Yusuke.

Flash starred at him and slowly raised her middle finger at him and finished with an 'I love you.'

Autumn and Hinote screamed and hugged Flash. "SHE'S BAAAAACK!!!"

"What the hell are you idiots talking about?" asked Flash.

"Eh never mind," said Kurama.

He chose that it was best not to tell her to save the scientist lives.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Eeek 11 pages. Well the whole point of this chapter and the one before that was so I can put the symbol for love thing in a fanfic because that happened in lunch when my friend asked me what the symbol of love was and I flipped her off, so now it's a big inside joke and such.

Wisdom: Well Winter has school in a couple of minutes-

Winter: NOOOOOO ::cries::

Wisdom: So please review!

Hiei: Review or else!

Winter: ::Sniff:: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!

::Credits start going::


	12. Jikuu Ryokou

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the final and last chapter of "Goatdogs and Demon's Don't Mix!" Yush it is sad that this fanfic is ending but don't worry I'm up to my neck in insane ideas so you won't be bored!

Wisdom: Now that this fanfic is coming to and end Winter is going to finish "Reflections in the Water," and then "Ye Olde Yu Yu," before working on "Two Heads are Worse then One." Or at least that is what she is supposed to do.

Winter: Hehe. Hiei disclaimer!

Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH or PSOH. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight.

Winter: AND NOW YOU'RE FANFIC!!!

Chapter Twelve: Jikuu Ryokou:

Later that day everyone went home to rest up and get ready for the show that they were going to play at 'Fire Dance' (just thought of a random name if there really is a place called that then I don't own it) which was a club for teens.

Flash watched T-chan jumping around very happy once he heard the Count was on his way. He looked like a jumping bean. Up and down up and down up and down over and over again.

"Whoa calm down their buddy you aren't going to miss me?" she asked leaning over her bed and petting him on the head.

T-chan jumped onto Flash's bed and folded his legs under him next to her. Flash smiled and rolled onto her back and petted him as she looked up at the ceiling.

About an hour later Flash got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change. She came out of the shower brushing her dry hair. She was dressed in a pair of purple shorts that ended on her knee. Instead of shocks she was wearing green and black striped stockings, which looked very weird with semi bright purple pants. For a shirt she wore a plain long sleeved black shirt that covered her hands.

She walked into her room as she brushed her hair. Hiei was sitting on her bed next to T-chan reading an old looking book. Hiei was dressed in his black pants with the four belts. He had on a black tank top; on his arms he wore stud bracelets with a couple of Flash's fuck bracelets.

"Whatcha reading Hiei?" asked Flash going over to her mirror.

"Hn, a book on mythological creatures," was the reply.

Flash placed her brush on the dresser and started putting on some black eye shadow. "What for?"

Hiei didn't answer, just kept reading. T-chan was watching Hiei from the corner of his eye.

Flash finished up with some black eyeliner and black lipstick. After that she took some liquid eyeliner and drew teardrops under her left eye going down her cheek. She turned around and walked over to the corner and slipped her feet into her converse.

She walked over and plopped down on the bed next to T-chan and began petting him as she read over Hiei's shoulder.

"Totetsu..." she mumbled.

**Meanwhile:**

"FIVE HOURS?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIVE HOURS?!?!" shouted Leon.

"You were the one who wanted to come with me detective!" D shouted back.

"_Well they are at it again,"_ said Chris as they watched them yell at each other.

Pon-chan (European badger some think she's a raccoon in the manga) nodded with a sweat drop.

"Can you please keep it down?" asked the stewardess.

"I am terribly sorry for my friend's behavior," said D.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TERRIBLY SORRY?!?" yelled Leon.

D sighed and hit Leon in the back of the head.

After a few more minutes of yelling and screaming at each other the movie started. Chris sighed as him and Pon-chan turned to watch the movie.

**Meanwhile:**

Hiei had left Flash's room when she fell asleep next to T-chan. He went to the library to see if he could find any more books on this creature called Totetsu. He was standing on the ladder looking for books on the top self.

"HEY HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Autumn.

Hiei being startled fell off of the ladder and plummeted to the floor. Luckily Yusuke was standing under him so the mouse...I mean detective broke the demon's fall.

"Hn, thanks detective," said Hiei jumping off of Yusuke's back to glare at Autumn.

"No problem..." said Yusuke twitching.

Autumn was wearing a pair of black shorts that ended at her knee with black and white stripped socks. For s shirt she wore a black tank top with white roses on it. She had her hair down and her cat ears on. On her feet she had on clear sneakers.

Yusuke who was standing up with Kurama's help was wearing greenish kaki pants with a black tank top and white sneakers. Kurama was wearing blue pants with a green button down shirt, which was open, on his feet he wore a pair of black shoes.

Hinote was wearing a pair of kaki tan pants with a black tee shirt with a white skull on it. On his feet he wore his steal toed boots, his glasses rested in front of his eyes. Kuwabara was wearing a pair of red pants with a gray tank top and white sneakers.

"Where's Flash?" asked Hinote.

"She's sleeping," answered Hiei.

"I'll go wake her!!!" said Autumn running out the door.

A moment of silence was followed by Autumn crowing like a roster and what sounded like a loud crash.

The guys exchanged glances before walking into Flash's room to see the poor fate of Autumn. The guys saw Flash glaring at Autumn who was lying on the ground with swirl for eyes with Kurama' shoe next to her.

"My shoe!" said Kurama.

"Nope," said Flash picking up the shoe.

Later everyone went into the basement to play DDR on Flash's PS2. It was Flash's turn she picked Hysteria her favorite song. As she played she sang along to the song with Autumn who was playing on the second pad.

"Picture me I'm on top of the world now picture me I'm ahead of the game," they sang.

Hinote was ghosting them as the others watched. (If you don't know what ghosting is its when people try and do the dance as they watch people play.)

**A couple of hours later:**

If you have played DDR (don't own but I have the game) for a couple of hours straight your legs starts to hurt after a while and that's what happened to them. Everyone was now sitting in the basement watching Flash and Hinote play Soul Calibur II (don't own...my brother has the game though...).

"Block," said Flash.

"Don't tell me what to do!" said Hinote.

Flash shrugged and attacked Hinote's person knocking him out and making her the victor.

"Told you so," she said.

"Oh shut up!" said Hinote glaring at her.

As they were arguing over who was going to play next Trish came walking down the stairs. She had her brown hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a blue skirt that went to her knees and a nice blouse.

"Flash the Count will be here soon," she said.

Flash nodded and turned off her PS2 (not the maker but I have...getting it on Friday). Autumn petted T-chan.

"Hear that T-chan? The Count is on his way!" she said picking him up.

Everyone stood up and ran up the stairs. They saw that Bill was on the phone.

"Yup, okay I'll send Trish to pick you up," said Bill fixing his tie. "Buh-bye Count."

Bill hung up the phone and turned to Trish. "I need you to go pick up the Count."

"Yes sir," said Trish bowing.

"Eek! Flash! We need to get to the club and set up!" said Kurama looking at his watch.

Flash nodded and turned to Trish. "Can you drop us off on your way?"

"Sure thing," said Trish. "Get squeeze in the car."

Everyone nodded and ran to the car. Since it only fitted three in the back Autumn sat on Kurama's lap, while Flash sat on Hinote's. Hiei sat up front and Yusuke squeezed in the back with Kuwabara. T-chan sat up front with Trish and Hiei.

"Grrrr Yusuke move your hand!" yelled Flash pushing his face against the window.

"Itai! My nose!"

"Guys be quiet back there!" said Trish. "Oh shit a cop everyone down!"

Everyone in the back ducked down out of view from the windows.

"Yusuke take a tick tack...hell tack all of them!" said Flash giving him a thing of ticktacks.

Yusuke glared at Flash as all of them sat up. Since Trish didn't want to keep D waiting she dropped everyone off down the block from the club. As they walked in there saw people running around setting things up. There was a bar in the middle of the room with booths around the walls. On the fall wall was a stage with a small dance floor and a couple of table and chairs.

"Oh good you're here!" said a woman running up to them.

She had long white hair with black streaks in it. She stood about Autumn's weight with gray eyes. She dressed in a black skirt with fishnet stockings and a white tank top with a fishnet shirt over it. On her feet she fore boots that ended above he ankle.

"I thought I would have to leave threatening messages at your houses," she said. Her blue lip ring flash in the light.

"Sorry we are late Tenshi (Angel)," said Flash. "We lost track of the time."

Tenshi nodded understanding. "Well we didn't set any of your crap up so you go do that and practice. Trish may be my best friend but I own this place and I can't have you guys suck"

Everyone nodded and went over to the stage to set up there instruments. Kuwabara set up the drums in the back. A little to his left Hinote set up his DJ stand. To the right of Kuwabara and a little ahead Autumn set up her keyboard. Next to Autumn Kurama was with his guitar and Yusuke somewhat in the middle. Flash and Hiei were on the other side.

Once everyone was done setting up Tenshi forced the guys to help out with moving stuff around while her, Flash and Autumn sat on the stage and talked. T-chan was lying down on a blanket near the bar watching everyone.

"So what have you two been up to?" asked Tenshi.

Flash and Autumn shrugged.

"The Count is coming for T-chan today...in fact Trish went to go pick him up," said Flash.

"Then why is he here?" asked Tenshi.

Flash pointed at Autumn who laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "I know Flash let's play something!"

"But we have nothing to play," said Flash.

"Sure we do, you have that new song in your book you wrote!" said Autumn standing up.

Flash glared up at Autumn. "Have you been going through my stuff again?"

"Iie, I just happen to be going through your stuff and found the song," answered Autumn getting Yusuke's guitar.

Flash's sweat dropped.

"Yeah play something," said Tenshi getting up off the stage.

"But..."

"Iie buts!"

"Oh fine," said Flash getting her guitar.

Everyone stopped to watch them play. Flash took a deep breath and cleared her throat...

(Okay, this song is called Shell from Witch Hunter Robin, which I don't own so don't yell at me. Again I did not put the timing because it's too hard and stuff. I will have the link for the song in my link list as soon as I can)

(Flash and Autumn come in with the guitar)

Flash: Hitomi wo fuseruto sugukieteshimaisoude Jibun ga mishiranu tanin ninattaki gasuru Kanashiihodo chippokena Sukuwaretaikara tameiki wo tsukuno janaku Kakidashite shimatta kodoku no kehai no kazu wo Tada kazoeteita

Both: Kawaita jikan no nakade Oboreterumogaiteru kokoro Memaiga surukurai no uso wo Uketomete hikisaita

Flash: Soshite watashi ga mayoikomunowa Usuyami no sekai

(Both play for a little)

Autumn: Shinjirubekimonono tamenitoeranda basho wa Jiyuu wo kagi nishita ori no nakadeshou Kesshite mou Nukedasenai

Both: Kawaita nodo no oku de Hajimatta hakanasa no wake wa Chikazuku shita ga kowaikara Uzukumari kuzuretemo

Autumn: Watashi wo sagashite sasayakikakeru Usuyami no koe

(Both play)

Both: Kawaita jikan no nakade Oboreteru mogaiteru kokoro Memaig asurukurai no uso wo Uketomete hikisaita

Flash: Soshite watashi ga Mayoikomunowa Usuyami no sekai

(Both play then slowly let the guitars fade out)

Everyone clapped while Autumn and Flash smiled. Tenshi jumped onto the stage and flung her arms around the two girls.

"You guys are great!" she said. "Don't worry with more shows at places you will be big in no time!"

Flash and Autumn smiled and gave a nervous laugh.

"Kage (Shadow)!" said Tenshi.

"Hai (Yes) Tenshi?" asked a girl that seemed to be around Tenshi's age.

She had short brown hair and dressed in black pants with converse and a blood with tank top along with a lot of jewelry. Kage moved some of the hair from her white eyes.

"Get them some drinks I don't need their voice leaving them and going to Makai (Demon World), " said Tenshi.

Flash and Autumn sat down on the stage along with Tenshi. The guys came around and sat next to them. Kurama took Autumn in his arms and Flash leaned against Hinote for the lack of anything else to do.

Kage came running back and handed Autumn and Flash each a bottle of water. Both girls thanked her and took a sip of the water.

Everyone talked happily. Flash had gotten up and went onto the roof of the building from a pair of stairs. She opened the door to have the wind blow her hair into her face.

"Ack it's trying to kill me!" she said.

She sighed after getting her hair under control and sat down against the little building that had the stairs.

'_Why did you come up here?'_ asked Lioness her demon half.

Iunno I like it up here, the wind is always strong...

Flash could feel a sigh from Lioness. _'You want to know about Tenshi and Kage don't you?'_

_Gasp! You must be a mind reader!_

Lioness gave a low growl that escaped Flash's lips.

'I don't remember how I met them all I know if that I met them along time ago and they were on my team against Crone.'

_Like Harmony...?_

_Hai like Harmony. The team was made of Tenshi, Kage, Harmony, Kira and myself._

Flash gave a nod knowing that was all she was going to get from the lion and settled for it. As Flash closed her eyes the door opened and she saw Tenshi walk out onto the roof.

Tenshi had her back to Flash as her white hair blew in the wind. She had one hand in her pocket and the other hung lifeless at her side.

"What are you think about young lion?" asked Tenshi without turning to face Flash.

Flash didn't say anything; she turned to gaze at her feet. Tenshi turned around and shot a small glare at Flash.

"Answer when spoken to lion," she said.

Flash looked up at her. "I wasn't doing anything I just needed some air."

Tenshi smiled. It was rare to see the angel smile but she looked even more beautiful then ever as she smiled warmly at her friend.

"I also come up here a lot," she said turning to face the town again. "The wind always blow here it reminds me of my Kingdom in Reikai (Spirit World)."

"Do you miss you home?" asked Flash.

"Sure I miss it but I was cast out, my father was a dark angel. His kind forbidden in the Aosora Clan," she replied emotionless.

"Is that why you came here?" asked Flash standing up and walking up next to Tenshi.

"I s'pose. I followed Kage here and we opened this club together. Soon we found out that Lioness and Harmony to human forms or you and Autumn. So we befriended Trish to watch over you two."

"Oh..." said Flash.

There was a moment of silence before Tenshi turned around and started to walk but stopped and spoke without looking at Flash.

"Don't be nervous about tonight you will be fine. Your friends' love and care for you. There is nothing stronger that the love of friends. May the strong northern winds be with you Lioness."

Flash turned around to speak but only to find Tenshi gone and a gray feather in her place. She walked up to it and picked up the feather.

"Tenshi..."

Flash sighed and stuck the feather in her hair next to the orange one that belonged to Jouka Harmony's bird. Once the feather was in her hair she walked down the stairs back inside.

"Flash!!!" chirped Autumn as she ran over and tackled her.

"Ack! Autumn get off of me!" shouted Flash who was now on her back with Autumn sitting happily on her stomach.

"What are we doing here?" asked a voice.

Everyone turned to see two men and a young boy with Trish. One man had about shoulder length dark hair with a golden eye and the other purple. He was dressed in Chinese style dress with roses, he wore pants underneath with black slippers.

The other man who had asked the question had blonde hair that was tied back into a rats tail. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with a t-shirt that said 'Go USA' on it. Over the shirt he had on a jean jacket.

The boy had on a pair of red shorts with a striped shirt. He had on a pair of sneakers. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes like the man that looked like him. He was holding the hand of what looked like a raccoon.

"T-chan is here because Flash and her friends are putting on a show tonight and they had brought T-chan along. I am sorry if you were expecting to be going to the house but Billy and Mary had a business meeting and they thought it would be rude if you were at the house by yourselves," answered Trish.

"That is quiet alright after all this little trip wasn't planned," said the other man.

"Oh hey Kage!" said Trish pulling Kage aside.

"Hello Trish," said Kage.

Trish held a hand out to the visitors. "This is Count D, Leon and young Chris they are Bill and Mary's friends."

Kage gave a bow. "Hello Count and friends."

Kage walked off after she said good-bye. Trish looked around.

"Well that is Yusuke, Hiei, Kazuma, Shuichi, Hinote, Autumn and Fla...where's Flash?" she questioned.

"Autumn tackled her so she's lying on her back on the stage," answered Hinote casually.

"Oh..." said Trish. "Flash!! Get out here now!"

Flash came walking over dusting herself off. "What do you...oh hello."

Flash gave the Count a bow.

D smiled and gave everyone a cheerful hello. Chris and Pon-chan walked up to Autumn and poked her.

"_Why do you have cat ears on your head?"_ he asked.

Autumn blinked then smiled at him. "Because I like them. Do you?"

Chris smiled and nodded happily. Autumn kneeled down so she was eye level then barked. Chris laughed and barked back. D smiled at them.

"How can you hear him?" asked Leon.

"What do you mean?" asked Autumn. "I can hear him just fine."

Leon shrugged then walked over to Autumn. "You know you look familiar."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't go the to zoo and steal all of the penguins and train them like ninjas so Flash can use them for her world domination plan," said Autumn in one breath with shifty eyes.

"I don't know..." said Leon. "I'm watching you..."

Soon Tenshi walked down the stairs.

"There you are Tenshi!" said Kage running over to her and whispered something in her ear.

Tenshi nodded. "Sorry but I had to go for a quick flight about something."

She walked over to D. "Hello Count I am Tenshi great, great, great whatever great grandchild of Aosora."

D returned the bow. "Hello Tenshi grandchild of the great Aosora."

Tenshi led D and Leon over to a table while Kage went to get them drinks.

"Where is...oh there you are T-chan," said D.

T-chan had been waiting on the seat and when Leon was close enough he had bit Leon in the ass. Leon was now running around the room screaming.

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed along with Hinote. Kurama tried to hide a laugh. Hiei smirked. Flash and Autumn were playing with Chris.

Once D had gotten T-chan away from Leon the two sat down with Tenshi and Kage talking happily. Time passed on very quickly.

People were already starting to arrive. Flash and Autumn told Chris that maybe they could play later and went to go sit in the back room with the guys. After a while of talking Tenshi and Kage came into the room.

"Well guys it's a full house out there," said Tenshi.

She laughed after seeing their faces along with Kage.

"Don't worry you guys will be fine," said Kage with a smile.

"Well time to introduce the band..." said Tenshi walking out the door.

Kage waved then followed Tenshi taking a place behind the bar.

"Well this is it..." said Yusuke.

"Yup..." said Hinote.

"Let's go kick some human ass," said Autumn. "We've played with a bigger crowd then this before! This is nothing!"

"She's right," said Kurama. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and walked out onto stage as Tenshi introduced them. They got into their places. Tenshi walked off the stage. The audience watched the group with full attention.

Flash closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Kurama began to strum.

(Winter: This song is from PetShop of Horrors it is called Jikuu Ryokou so I don't own it. It will be in the same format as all over the other songs in my fanfics. Enjoy)

(Starts off with Hinote giving off some sound effects then Kurama strumming then Kuwabara comes in with the drums. Yusuke and Flash join in playing loud with Kuwabara and the others play a little)

Flash: tenshi no mezame ga hitowa unmei no ito ni ayatsurare mogaki nagara tadoreba tsushika shukumei ni kawatte

Kurama: mienai asu no tobira sono kagi wo

Kurama and Yusuke: mitsuke dasu ano yume to yuu basho wo mezasi nagara tabi wo hajimeru

Everyone: niji iro no sekai e tobidashite fureru mono subete ima tsubasa ni kaete habatake kimerareta sekai e nagedashita jibun ni furu arashi mo shinjiru jounetsu nara kawaseru kara

(Yusuke and Flash play for a little then the others join)

Autumn: isogashii hibi nogarete aoi seijaku ni ashi wo sukuware kodoku migaki ni tsukarete migimo hidari mo mienakunaru

Hiei: sonna toki koso kokoro jikuu ni tobasu you ano yume ga umareta hi omoi dashite tabi wo tsuzukeyou

Everyone: niji iro no mirai e sono yuuki wo nigiri shimete yukou ichibyou saki mo koete kimerareta mirai wo irozukete yuku nowa kako no jibun genjitsu ga omokutemo toberusa

(Yusuke and Flash play for a while as a solo with Kuwabara then get joined in by the others)

Hinote and Yusuke: mienai asu wo tobira sono kagi wo mitsukedasu ano yume to yuu boat wo mezashi nagara tabi wo hajimereu

Everyone: Niji iro no sekai e tobidashite fureru mono subete ima tsubasa ni kaete habatake kimerareta sekai e nagedashita jibun ni furu arashi mo shinjiru jounetsu nara

(Kuwabara comes strong on the drums)

Flash and Autumn: Niji iro no mirai e sono yuuki wo nigiri shimete yukou

ichibyou saki mo koete toberusa

(Yusuke and Flash play strong with Kuwabara as the others play. Music dies out with some notes from Kurama and the same sound effects from Hinote)

Every jumped up and down as the clapped for the band. Trish yelled something so loud they couldn't understand it.

"Well they are very talented," said D with a smile.

"_I want to be in a band when I grow up!"_ shouted Chris.

"We'll see about that!" said Leon messing up Chris's hair.

Once the cheers died down a little the band started playing another song as the night came to and end.

As the group was playing Chris tugged on D's sleeve.

"_D, why do some of the people up there look different?"_ he questioned.

D smiled and patted Chris on the head. "I will tell you later."

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Wheee! That took forever to write but hey I made up with it with these 14 pages. I said that this was going to be the last chapter but after I over come my laziness I'm going to make a little Epilogue to this fanfic because I feel bad ending it right there. I mean will D ever tell Chris about Flash and the others? Will Leon finally figure out the Autumn **_was_** the one who broke into the zoo (chances are 0 to nothing but shhh you don't know that)

Wisdom: So there you have it. Oh and check out Winter and Dream's new fanfic. The first chapter was posted this afternoon.

Winter: Yush, yush. Read it, it had something to do with Halloween but if you read Dream's fanfics too you will know she gets off track with her writing like mine. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it might end up like a fanfic by itself. Who knows not even we know!!

Hiei: You two don't know anything.

Winter: Sure I do!

Hiei: Prove it.

Winter: I know that if you don't finish this up I'm making you dress up as robin for Halloween in **_TIGHTS._**

Hiei: Review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!

::Credits start going::


	13. Epilogue

Winter: Hey there everyone and welcome to the next and hopefully last chapter to "Goatdogs and Demon's Don't Mix!" ::very hyper::

Hiei: Why is she so hyper?

Wisdom: Because Friday is her 15th birthday and she finally gets the Hiei plushie from Dream.

Winter: Yuuup! But I have to say that I'm an idiot.

Hiei: We know that.

Winter: Last night I forgot my b-day was Friday -.-;;;. I was planning on making a one shot by Friday for Flash's birthday but knowing me it isn't going to happen.

Wisdom: You are an idiot.

Winter: Shut up ::death stare::

Wisdom:: Um Hiei why don't you do the Disclaimer.

Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH or PSOH. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity and Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs EternalBlackNight .

Winter: Oh, and since this stupid pop up blocker isn't letting me onto Geocities my link list is kind of staying not updated. So if you want to English to the songs just email me. **There are NO translations of Jikuu Ryokou that I could find anywhere so please don't ask for them. I do have the translations for Shell.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Epilogue:**

"Are you sure you can't stay an extra day or two?" asked Bill.

Bill was dressed in a pair of tan pants with a nice white shirt. Him, Mary, Hiei, Trish and Flash stood in front of Count D, T-cha, Leon, Chris and Pon-chan.

Mary was dressed in a pair of jeans with a pink shirt. Trish was wearing a long skirt with a nice shirt. Leon was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt along with Chris. D was wearing a Chinese style red dress with black pants.

Flash was wearing a pair of black pants with straps in the back with her trench coat and a white tank top under that. Hiei was wearing his black pants and a black tank top.

"No I am sorry," answered D. "I need to get back to my shop and tend to things."

"We will miss you," said Mary with a smile.

"Flight 32B is now boarding," said a voice from the loud speakers.

"Well that is us," said Leon.

"_Aw do we have to go? I like it here in Japan!" _said Chris pouting.

"Yes we do Chris," said D.

"_Put I'm going to miss Flash and Autumn!"_ said Chris.

Flash smiled and kneeled down in front of Chris. "Don't worry, we promise to come and visit. You can talk to us through email since Autumn lives in New York."

Chris nodded. Leon had already boarded the plan dragging T-chan and Pon-chan with him. Chris had followed.

Flash rose and bowed to D. "It was nice meeting you."

D returned to bow. "It was nice meeting you as well."

They said the rest of there goodbyes and watched D board the plan. Flash went over to the windows and watched the plan. Hiei stood next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Flash.

She was lying and she knew it. Knowing Hiei he most likely knew as well but she couldn't help it. So much had happened since D and the others stayed with them for the past couple of days. She never would have guessed a human would see her identity.

**Flashback:**

Flash was sitting under her favorite tree in the park near her house. She was wearing a pair of plan black pants with a red t-shit that said 'I can't stand you' on it. She her lap was her sketchpad. She eye laid on the drawing that she was working on.

"Oh why hello Ms. Flash I wasn't expecting to run into you," said a voice.

Flash looked up to see the Count before her. He was tall and slim, his dark hair covered half of his face. He was dressed in a black Chinese dress with golden dragons on it. Under the dress he had on a pair of black pants.

"Oh hello Count," answered Flash. "What are you doing here?"

D took a seat next to her. "I thought I'd go for a walk since it was such a nice day. What are you drawing there?"

Flash looked at her drawing. It was a picture of Lioness and Harmony near a tree. Lioness was sitting in the tree with her back against the trunk while Harmony sat on the ground against the tree with her eyes cast down.

"Just a random picture," answered Flash.

"Is that so? I think that it is something more then that," answered the shopkeeper.

Flash looked down so her hair fell to hide her face.

"I also think that the one with the tree is you and the other Autumn," mused D.

Flash looked up at him shocked. "How did you...?"

D gave a low chuckle. "It is not that hard to see, Shuichi is also a Kitsune is he not? And Hinote a vampire."

"But how were you able to figure it out?" asked Flash.

"It wasn't so hard actually, Chris saw you as demons from the beginning as well as I," he answered.

"I see," said Flash.

"Do not fret my lioness," he said smiling. "The words shall not escape my lips."

Flash nodded and watched D get up. "Let's go back to the house it is nearly time for tea."

**End Flashback:**

"Flash! Flash! Earth to Flash!" shouted Trish waving her hand in front of Flash's face.

Flash caught Trish's wrist with a growl. "What do you want?"

"Calm on we're leaving," said Trish pulling back her arm and walking away.

Flash began to walk but stopped and looked out the window to see the plane taking off.

"Good bye Count D master of the mystical pet shop," she whispered then walked away.

**A couple of hours later:**

The whole gang was at the club standing on stage as they set up there instruments. Once everyone was set up they began to play as Tenshi and Kage sat down and watched them.

Flash started to play her guitar, after a couple minutes of playing she began to sing.

(Winter: Just some random lyrics that I made up .2 seconds ago. In the () are the lyrics Flash or whoever is singing as D and Chris talk it might get confusing...)

Flash: You may think that your something that your not. Friends and family around you, what more could you want? Please I want to save take my hand as I guide you through magic and wonders of the world. But what is behind this curtain that we call life? What is the meaning of you and me...?

Autumn then joined in a singing her verse as everyone played along.

**Meanwhile:**

Chris turned from looking out the window and looked up at D.

"_Hey D, you never told me why those people looked like animals,"_ he said.

D looked down at Chris from his book and smiled. "Your right I never did. Well that is because they aren't human, Chris."

"_Not human?"_

"Nope, in fact they were demons."

"_Feh, I don't believe it,"_ said T-chan.

"And why is that T-chan?" questioned D. "You saw them yourself and you spent the week with them."

"Well I...uh..."

Chris laughed. _"But I thought demons weren't real."_

"That is were you are wrong Chris," said D.

(Fly through the sky, free as free as can be. Come take my hand and don't let go! I will hold you safe and waarrmm!)

D smiled and continued. "Demon's are much real, they have been for thousands of years."

"Will they ever die out?" asked Chris.

"Well that depends," said D.

(Unknown past, unknown future, unknown life. What is the meaning of me? What is the meaning of you...?)

"If the demon prophecy comes true then there is a chance it just might," finished D.

"_And what is the prophecy?"_ asked Chris.

D smiled. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Chris nodded and turned to look back out the window as D returned to his book.

_Of course many things need to be planned out to the spirits plea_ thought D to himself.

(Come enter my shop of little horrors of unknown. Enter the world that one-day will be yours and mine to rule...)

"I GOT IT!" shouted Leon jumping out of his seat. "THE GIRL WITH THE EARS IS THE ONE WHO BROKE INTO THE ZOO AND TOOK ALL OF THE PENGUINS IN NEW YORK!"

Welcome to Chinatown! During your visit, be sure to stop by Count D's pet shop, where love and dreams are sold in the form of mythical creatures – but not without a catch. The owner must adhere to a set of rules, which if broken, may result in death...or worse.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Well there you have it! "Goatdogs and Demon's Don't Mix" is not finished and needed to be revised which shall be done later on in my life. Oh that there is a little foreshadowing in there see if you can finger it out, hehe though I'm debating on whether or not I should make the story that is link with the foreshadowing ::pointless ramble::

Wisdom: Well please review and check out Winter's Halloween fanfic that she wrote with Dream under their name "Dream and Winter"

Hiei: Review or else!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!

::Credits start going::


End file.
